


The Odds are Never in Our Favuor    95th Hunger Games

by Jane_Eyre_41



Category: 95th hunger games, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Careers (Hunger Games), Gen, Multiple Pov, Strong Friendship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 31,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Eyre_41/pseuds/Jane_Eyre_41
Summary: 24 tributes. 24 stories. All of them will encounter in the arena and battle for their lives. Welcome to the 95th Hunger Games!
Comments: 90
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This is my first story so please comment it and tell me if you like it! English is not my mother language so if you see any grammar or spelling errors let me know so I can improve. Thankyou for your support!  
> I hope you will enjoy the story!

Prologue

There were two victors to the 74th annual Hunger Games. It was the first time that an exception was made to one of the only rules. It has been a mistake because the Rebellion started. It lasted seven long years. Just when the rebels thought they had won, the Capitol burned the two victors’ house killing both of them. The rebels had nobody guiding them therefore they got less powerful. The same year of the victors’ death the Capitol finally won.  
The Hunger Games started again. President Snow II declared “The 82nd Hunger Games will take place this year, since seven years have passed from the 75th Hunger Games. There is only going to be a slight rule change since the previous ones: there will be no mentors. ”  
Thirteen years have passed since then. The Hunger Games have continued as usual and the Capitol celebrated them as a feast.  
Let the 95th Hunger Games begin!


	2. Reapings District 1

Topaz Shine’s POV  
My sister and I hug my mother for the hundredth time today. She is being so emotional! I can’t understand why, it’s not like we are going to die! I’m going to volunteer today, afterall I’m eighteen and I deserve to become district one’s victor! Probably I’m the best in the training center even though all the trainers think that I’m as good as an eight year old! HA! I’m going to show them! Just let me get into these games…  
I line up with my seventeen year old sister Ruby and I wait for my turn. As the woman draws a liter of blood from my index I screech in pain. Then I notice all the other kids in the line are giggling. Oh, I’m sure they used a painkiller, those little crybabies. I glare at them. Just then I feel a slight tap on my shoulder.  
I turn round and notice it is Ruby. “Are you having constipation problems again?” she asks me anxiously.  
“No!” I whisper, “I’m just showing at those crybabies who the ruler is.”   
“Ok” she answers uncertainly.  
Some minutes later the escort comes in and shows a small film straight from the Capitol! WOW! Everybody groans but I find it so interesting and fun that I laugh at every word the speaker says!  
“Well then, let the reaping begin!” the escort Maybelline Minnieman beams. “Ladies first. And it is... Ruby Shine!”  
My sister shouts “Nobody volunteer or you’ll be dead before you reach the stage!” and sprints towards Maybelline.  
“I’m Ruby Shine, seventeen years old. Oh, could I please announce something?” she asks our escort who nods. My sister continues “ I invite my brother Topaz to shut his mouth for a second when the boys are reaped and not to volunteer!  
Okay then sis just to make you angry and toughen you up for the games I’m going to volunteer too! Nothing is going to stop me!  
Therefore when Maybelline picks the strip of paper I shout, without letting her read the name, “I volunteer as a tributary!”  
Everybody laughs as I stumble towards the stage and trip on one of the steps. Maybelline giggles slightly amused and my sister seems about to torture me. Then Maybelline says “You probably meant tribute right?”  
“Oh yeah whatever” I laugh and accidentally snort. “By the way folks I’m Topaz Shine, eighteen years old and…” Wow! What a lovely dress Maybelline has, I immediately compliment her about it without bothering to finish my sentence.   
She looks pleased and replies “You look lovely too Topaz but humm, you see, your trousers are the wrong way round.” I glance down and notice she is right. The crowd bursts with laughter and I sheepishly grin at them as the peacekeepers drag me, Ruby and Maybelline away.


	3. Reapings District 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> From now on I will be posting once a week because I need time to write the other chapters.  
> Enjoy!

Zoe Cohen’s POV  
I take the necklace out of my t-shirt. I slowly touch the knife hanging from the grey string and look at my reflection on its surface.  
Suddenly the door of my room is slammed open. I quickly hide my necklace and turn. “Ace!” I exclaim in dismay. What is he doing here?  
The enormous boy smirks, “Coach Lin wants you. Have fun!”  
This is not good. When coach Lin wants to talk it means you did something wrong and of course Ace is happy about it. He hates me, just because I am better than him in training.  
I knock on the door and the coach brusquely opens the door. He slumps on the chair not bothering to offer me to sit down. “ The training center cannot afford to make you live here anymore.”  
As usual coach Lin goes straight to the facts. When I was one I was abandoned on the training center’s door and they decided to take me in and train me for the games as any other kid. My life has been a hell since I started training. I soon moved up with the older guys since the group I was in was too easy for me. I was in Ace’s same group. Ace is the other orphan of the training center. He has always bothered me and made me feel awful because I am better than him. I couldn’t afford anybody to think I was weak so I taught myself to hide my feelings. This is exactly what I did when coach Lin told me I couldn’t stay. I had no idea what to do, so I stayed silent.  
Lin cleared his throat and continued. “You have two options. Either you go and work in the weapon industries to get money to live or you go in the games. In the second case you can stay here and train until the reaping then you will volunteer.”  
“Coach, I’m thirteen. I can’t go and work until I’m sixteen.”  
“Oh yes, I forgot they changed the age limit. Well you’re only option is to go in the games. Afterall you are as powerful as a seventeen year old. And, by the way, Ace is going in too. You are dismissed.”  
Perfect, just perfect. I’m going into the games with my worst enemy. Plus I’m surely going to die ‘cause I’m going to be one of the youngest. And I’m scared. I mustn’t show. From now on I must be extra careful not to show my emotions. I must seem sassy and strong. Imperturbable. I must get into the career pack and show the others I’m strong. I must go on with the careers for a few days then, before we reach the final five I need to run away and hope for the best. Suddenly I feel so angry at my parents. They left me alone in this damned world. Completely, utterly ALONE! I run into the training center and start throwing knives at all the dummies I can see. In the end I’m exhausted. I go to bed and notice Ace is already sleeping. It must be late.  
I dream about our escort the day of the reaping saying in her squeaky voice “Let me introduce you District two’s tributes: Zoe Cohen, 13 and Ace Fernsby 17!”.


	4. Reapings District 3

Madison Dankworth’s POV  
“Done” I sigh as I look with satisfaction at the lamp I just adjusted.  
Derek smiles and shows me what he has done too. He did well. I compliment him and he just shrugs it off. He is so modest and always willing to help other people. Many of our school mates took advantage of his qualities and convinced him to do their work or let them copy from him in tests.   
Luckily I came by and helped him. I told him how the others were using him and now he trusts me completely. We became best friends. Now that we are old enough we started working together in the houses in district 3 to fix any electricity problems. We actually have fun together.  
We head towards the square and line up in the sixteen years old row. The escort comes in in an absurd pink fluffy dress which makes her seem like a poodle whose hair is reacting to humidity. I chuckle a little and Derek smiles.  
The escort (I didn’t even bother to learn her name) picks a strip from the girls’ bowl. “Our lucky female tribute is… Electra Light!” she beams.  
A small girl with dirty blonde hair shuffles from the front row. She looks like she hasn’t eaten for a long time therefore she probably isn’t even strong enough to run. She is not going to make it. She slowly shuffles towards the stage and announces she is fourteen years old. Poor girl, I’m sorry for her.  
Now the escort plunges her manicured hand in the bowl and stirs the pieces of paper round. Then she grabs one and announces at the mic “The male tribute for district 3 is…” she dramatically pauses.  
I feel blood pumping in my ears and feel slightly dizzy.   
“Madison Dankworth!” the escort beams. Who was it? I see all the boys around me leaving me space. It’s me. It’s me. I can’t believe it.   
I see Derek looking at me, then he puts his hand in the air. He is volunteering! No! Thankfully he is so short nobody notices him. I quickly head towards the stage.   
“ What’s your age dear?” the escort asks me.  
“ I’m Madison Dankworth, sixteen.”  
The escorts motions me and Electra to shake hands. She is shaking and her pale fragile hand doesn’t even seem able to grip mine properly.   
As the peacekeepers drag us away I scan the crowd looking for Derek. I see him and wink but he does not seem to notice. He is silently crying and a boy next to him is trying to uselessly comfort him.  
As I head towards the train I metnally promise him I will try my best to be back. I’m not sure though I will be able to kill someone like Electra. I decide I will kill only if necessary. But I will do my best to make Derek proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> As you may have noticed I updated sooner than I thought.  
> I wanted to tell you that Madison is a unisex name so I chose it for a boy.  
> What do you think about my story so far? Please remeber to comment!


	5. Reapings District 4

Delphinia Relish’s POV  
I am ready for this. I know it. I can perfectly throw a trident and in case there are none at the cornucopia I can use a spear. I’m also able to use a dagger well. I will volunteer today and make district 4 proud. I don’t understand why four has no longer had a victor in the last ten years. It’s unbelievable! How difficult can it be to kill a bunch of kids who don’t even know how to hold a butter knife properly? Come on, it will be a piece of cake. I’m going to entertain the capital though, no quick slaughters or stabs, I’m going to torture my victims till the very end. I’m going to make a good show for all of Panem and they will love me!  
I put my new blood red dress on and head to the reaping. I’m one hour early but it is better to be there soon if not I would need to wait a long time to be checked in. I head straight towards the eighteen years old row and wait by myself because I’ve got no friends. DUH! Who needs them, they usually pretend to like you and when you aren’t there the talk trash about you to someone else.  
I remember there was this girl, Amira who I thought to be my best friend. We used to spend a lot of time together and we always helped each other. One day I heard her telling another girl that I wasn’t nice to her and I had even punched her. What a liar! I would love for both of us to be in the games so I could give her the slow painful death she deserves. Sadly she can’t come. Well I will pretend the other tributes are her so it will be easier to kill. Not that it is going to be difficult!  
The escort comes in. She is absurd. Not her dress, not her hair, not her face. All of her is absurd! She is wearing an orange dress with something that seems like dead fish on her shoulders. I know escorts usually dress in a bizarre way but Opal, that’s our escort’s name, is really nuts.  
I try to concentrate because I must be ready to volunteer before any other does. The escort puts her hand in the bowl and picks a strip of paper. She shouts with a very high pitched voice which makes all the crowd put their hands on their ears “ Ann…”  
“I volunteer!” I shout to the top of my voice and sprint towards the stage. Opal hugs me and compliments me. Ew gross! She also smells of fish, I mentally note to hold my breath every time I am near to her. I announce I’m eighteen.   
Again Opal puts her hand in the bowl and picks a strip of paper. Again there is a volunteer. He plods towards the stage as he did not care about what he was doing. “Elijah Saunters, fifteen” he mumbles at the mic.  
Oh yes, now I recognise him. He is the depressed guy who tried to commit sucide when he was eleven. Now he is trying again. Well no problem I will probably help him in that. He will not be my first kill though because I heard he is good with shurikens so he will be handy. I hope to have a whole career pack this year so we can make more kills quicker and then I will turn back on my fellow allies. I will have so much fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope these chapters aren't too boring but I think that they are important to choose who you will be rooting for.   
> ( I will be asking you who your favourite character is when you have met everyone)  
> Please let me know if you like the story. Any critics are accepted too!


	6. Reapings District 5

Blue Campbell’s POV  
“Wackey Wackey, shaky shaky! Today is reaping day, mum said you must get up!” I groan as my sister Iris jumps on my bed and me. Today is my first reaping and my sister is happy? She is young though and does not understand that whoever is picked goes to die not to party at the Capitol. My mother used to tell us that people were picked every year to go and have fun in the Capitol. When one of our tributes came back it meant that they were not having a lot of fun any more. She also told us that the Hunger Games everybody was obliged to look at were cartoons that looked very much like reality but actually they weren’t true.  
I lived my childhood in this fairy bubble living happily and with no preoccupation. When I turned twelve my mother told me the whole truth. She whispered “Afterall you must not go to the Capitol thinking you will be partying all day. You must be prepared. I want you to learn how to use a dagger well and practise agility courses every day. Don’t worry though, you won’t be chosen.”  
Since my twelfth birthday I have been practising for the games. I would have preferred my mother had told me earlier because I doubt five months of practice will be enough. I would be lucky if I died within the final ten. But I won’t be chosen. Then I will continue practicing until I will be eighteen, my last reaping. I know I will not get reaped, ever. There are thousands of names in that bowl so it won’t be me.  
I head towards the main square where the reaping is held and then line up with the other twelve years old. I wonder who will be picked this year. Probably one of the older ones, they have their name in the bowl many times more than us.  
As the escort Britta comes out and introduces the games I feel blood pumping quickly in my ears. What if I get picked? Blue, stop it, you won’t.  
Britta declares the female tribute is Emberly Sallow, a sixteen years old girl with short, black hair. I have never seen her before.  
Our escort then picks a strip of paper from the boy’s bowl. It won’t be me me. It won’t be me me.  
It is me.  
I slowly head towards the stage trying to concentrate on not fainting right there. I must not be seen as a weakling. I see my mother trying to hold her tears in the crowd and reassuring my sister everything will be ok. But it isn’t. Everything isn’t ok. I hate these games. I hate the Capitol. I hate president Snow II. I hate all of this. It is not fair.  
I refuse to announce my name and age at the mic so a peacekeeper whispers it in Britta’s ear. She tells everyone I’m twelve and says “ Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!”  
This is it. I shout to the top of my voice “ The odds are never in our favor!”  
Before I can say anything else two peacekeepers drag me away. I’ve done it. I will not survive the games. Snow II will make sure of that. At least I said what I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think about Blue’s actions?


	7. Reapings District 6

Esme Road’s POV  
I wake up early because I can't sleep. I slip into my wooden shoes and creep out the house. Then I jog towards the field. It is a lovely place. Far away from all buildings and concealed from everything. My sister told me where it was when she was still alive. She died in the Hunger Games. My parents died a month later from an epidemic of typhus which spreaded in district 6.   
I survived it. It was the only time I was lucky in my entire life. Maybe being alive is a lucky thing. I don’t know. I don’t think so though. I live alone in our house and I am occasionally able to get some food by helping my neighbours with chores.   
Maybe I’m not that unlucky then. My luck is probably balanced. So I guess I shouldn’t complain.  
I stare for a few minutes at the rising sun and then I realise I’m going to be late to the reaping. I sprint towards my house and slowly push the front door. I must be careful because I could probably fall down one day or another.   
I’m just one step in the house when I hear a loud crash behind me.  
I swiftly turn round. The door. It fell down. I can’t believe it! Trying to ignore the mess, I slip into my usual grey dress (I haven’t got anything else to put on) and cautiously get out of the house.  
I line up with the other thirteen years old and wait for the reaping to begin. Our escort, Lyra, comes on stage and announces that we already have a male tribute. He is Ethan Ainsley, an eighteen years old. He is going in the games because he killed two peacekeepers and stole their weapons.  
I listen distractedly to what they say. I am too afraid they will reap me.   
“Esme Road” Lyra announces happily. I scan the crowd looking or the chosen tribute. Then I see the girls around me leaving a passage and looking at me with a mix of curiosity and sadness.   
It is me. I head towards the stage trying not to trip on my oversized shoes and look wearily at the audience. Lyra hands me the microphone but I stand there, not talking.   
After a few seconds I realise she wants me to announce my name and age and I do.  
I stand still thinking. I am not going to get out of here. I am too young and I don't know how to fight. Next to me is a dangerous criminal and there is no way he is going to ally with me. Instead he is looking at me as if I were a tasty piece of meat.   
I am so unlucky. I really am. I am also sure something stupid is going to make me die and I will be rembembered as the jerk who died the most idiotic death in the whole history of the games.  
I feel dizzy and I shiver as I feel a wave of terror crawling up my back. My blood is thumping in my ears and I cannot concentrate on anything.This can’t be happening. I can’t be fainting. Not here. I will be seen as a weakling. The last thing I see is Lyra’s green and purple hair. Then the floor hits me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think about Esme? Is she actually as unlucky as she thinks? And what about Ethan?


	8. Reapings District 7

Vance Bark’s POV  
Me and Willow walk through the forest. I can’t believe it will end so quickly. Both of us are going to volunteer for the reaping. Both of us want to go into the games. We want to prove ourself.  
I am conscious that only one of us is going to get out. I’m not sure I would sacrifice for her but we will go through the games as friends. We both know that only one is getting out and I’m not going against the rules. I only want fame and glory.  
I first met Willow two months ago. We were both practising throwing our axe in the woods. I asked her why. She told me she was going to volunteer this year and I told her I was too. We started practising together and we thought we could ally. I don’t know if I like her. Probably not. If I did I wouldn’t want her to go in the games with me. I do though. We will be strong together. We will reach the final five and then we will split up.  
We have planned everything. Actually we wanted to create the first middle district career alliance. The problem is we are only two. We will probably see if someone else is worthy. I hope so. Even if I die, which is not probable, I want to be remembered.  
We walk towards the reaping together. I’m wearing a horrible outfit which my mum told me was to look good. She doesn’t know that I’m going to volunteer. I don’t care. She has never looked after me or loved me.  
Willow confidently walks besides me. She is only a year older than me but she seems twenty five to me. Actually she is eighteen.  
Just then I realise how egoistic I am. I just want her with me to help me win. I will use her, not see her as a friend. Well I don’t care. What is a human life confronted with richness? I’m probably going to backstab her in the sleep near the end instead of splitting up at the final five. I’m stronger than her and I know it, but I don’t want to encounter risks. She will be a good ally. I kind of feel bad I will kill her but I need to be ruthless if I want to win this.  
After our stupid escort babbled the same things she tells us every year she picks a strip from the girls bowl and as predicted Willow volunteers. Our escort schreeks with joy and hugs her. “ I’m Willow Addison, eighteen,” my ally announces.  
As our escort heads towards the boys’ bowl I shoot my hand in the air. I walk towards the stage. There is a little boy in the middle of my passage. Nothing is going to stop me. I shove him to the ground, hopefully breaking his nose.  
I snatch the mic from our escort and shout “ I’m Vance Bark, seventeen, district 7 next victor!”  
I look at Willow and notice she is slightly surprised by my actions. She quickly puts her impenetrable face on and we head down the stage without waiting for our confused escort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vance and Willow: frineds or enemies?  
> And what about the middle district career alliance? Will it work? Will they be able to overthrow the careers?


	9. Reapings District 8

Kaylee Dawglas’ POV  
I wake up screaming. The reaping is today. Every reaping is bad. I remember my sister. She was murdered during the ninety first hunger games by her district partner during the bloodbath. The guy was about to win when a brute from district one stabbed him in the guts. I promise I screamed in joy. But that isn’t enough. I want a more personal kind of revenge. I want to avenge my sister. There is a way I can do it.   
The boy has a fourteen year old brother. I hope he will get reaped. His name has been put in a lot of times. His parents signed him up as many times as possible to satisfy the needs of all his younger siblings. Oh he will get picked. I know it. I will kill him in the bloodbath just like his bloody brother did to my sister.  
I head towards the reaping in my light yellow dress and put some flowers in my braided hair. My strategy is to play the nice, shy girl who has no idea of what a slap is and… SURPRISE! Kill Max Sachse during the bloodbath. I will make sure he will be the first to die. Then I will have finally avenged Rihanna.   
What if Max will not be reaped? Oh sure he will. I heard a peacekeeper yesterday saying that he is the boy with the highest number of chances of being selected. After I have killed him in the bloodbath… well I have no idea what to do. I can fight, sure, but I don’t think I am going to make it alone. I will need an ally. Maybe I could see if the careers want me. I doubt it though. I’m not that good. Maybe some of the middle districts will survive so I could ally with them and then I will kill them towards the end, before they become a threat. Yeah, that’s good enough.  
As the escort Ninna picks a girl’s name from the box I volunteer. I noticed I volunteered for a twelve year old. Even better, I spared her from this bloody games. I hate them. I wouldn’t be going in if it weren't for my sister. “Kaylee Dawglas, fifteen!” I quietly say on the mic.  
I wait. Ninna picks the strip from the bowl. Let it be Max. Just let it be him.  
“Max Sachse!”   
I find myself grinning. Ups, I wans't able to keep check of it. I quickly focus on something sad and force a tear roll down my cheek. Then another and another. Until I’m completely soaked in silent tears. I hope they believe me.  
“Max Sachse, fourteen” mumbles the stupid boy.  
Gosh I’m so good at imitations. I nearly sounded like him. He is crying too now. Oh yeah I really got into the character. Great!  
As Ninna asks us to shake hands I hug him and sob uncontrollably in Max’s shoulder. Now he will be completely part of my game.   
Good job Kaylee! I see Ninna wiping a tear from her green face. Ugh, so emotional. I know that deep inside she doesn’t even care, but what’s the matter if two of us play this game?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaylee is quite a controversial character isn't she? She hates the games but wants to partecipate to them to avenge her sister. But after that what will she do?


	10. Reapings District 9

Arrow Villain's POV  
My grandfather wakes me up and carefully gets me in his arms. He washes me and brushes my hair. Then he dresses me with my good outfit.   
He is thinking. I ask him what about.   
“Nothing darling, nothing.”  
I insist and he answers “ I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want to feel myself dying again”  
I know what he is referring to: the black ages. That was bad enough. The games are not necessary to remind people about it. We don’t have short memories. We always remember about that. The Capitol only wants entertainment. But there is no excuse for such a brutal thing. Kids must kill each other. KIDS! The most innocent creatures on Earth. For what? So that Capitol people can have a good laugh. I can’t tolerate it.  
If I actually were courageous, I would go and volunteer for someone and then say as many horrible things about the capitol that I have every time I’m televised. Then I would go in the games and commit suicide. But no. I know I wouldn't do that. I’ve got paralised legs and I’m a coward. Another problem is that if I were to die my grandfather would be left alone. He will probably restart to assume morphling and die of it. The war had a great impact on him, as much as the games have an impact on the ones who get out of there alive, the capitol idols, the victors.  
I’m catapulted back to reality by the voice of my grandfather. “The reaping, Arrow. We must go.”  
We, or better, my grandfather walks to the reaping carrying me. I wonder how he will do when I grow up. I can’t imagine him carrying me when I’m eighteen. Maybe it is better if I go. Or no? I decide I will not volunteer today. I will when I’m seventeen.  
I sit on the floor in the middle of the twelve years old line. Our escort Imogen walks, or better skips, on stage. She is wearing a very short, adherent dress which has the colour of vomit. The Capitol stylist are demented.   
“Welcome, welcome, welcome!” shouts Imogen in her stupid Capitol accent. I shudder as the mic creates an ear piercing sound.  
“ Ops” says Imogen “ Well then let’s select our lucky female tribute. She is… Audrey Miracle!”  
A girl with red, curly hair stops out of the sixteen year old line. She seems so furious that she could punch someone. Actually, she does. She punches Imogen in the face and four peacekeepers drag her away. Imogen picks, still holding her nose, a strip from the boy’s bowl. “ Arrow Villain”.  
It is me. The only problem is that I can’t walk up to the stage. Two muscular boys next to me raise me up and sit me on stage.  
I’m still trying to understand what happened. It is only a bad dream, I tell myself. It’s not real. Now you are going to wake up in your bed. But I don’t. I won’t any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the reapings are drawing to an end and the (hopefully) intresting parts are to come. I have written everything out till the interviwes which I am working on now so soon I'll begin to write about the arena. I was thinking on writing a few chapters after the arena too about the vicotr's life   
> I have some ideas about who I want to win but I am not sure yet. So if you can convince me the character you're rooting for should win I may change my mind. (I may not).  
> I always appreciate your comments so do write if you have any ideas or suggestions about the story!


	11. Reapings District 10

Yara Taylor’s POV  
His heavy hand falls on my face. Again. And Again. He kicks me in the stomach. I crawl away towards my room and lock my door. I lie on my bed, head and stomach aching.  
It could have been worse, Yara. This is what I always say. My brother Finch was sent into the games. He won. The president asked him if he wanted to sell himself to the Capitol citizens. He refused. Our whole family was killed apart from me and him. The Capitol thought I was going to get reaped anyways. Probably one of the reapings will be rigged and I will get chosen. After our parents were executed my brother began to drink. He has never been sober since the day of their death. He also has never stopped hitting me from that day on. I learned to put long sleeves to hide the bruises and apply makeup to cover the scars on my face. It’s not his fault, Yara. It’s the president’s. This is what I always tell this to myself but he continues to hit me. I can’t help hating him.  
I hear him slamming the front door and leaving. I carefully crawl out of the window. I don’t want to bump into him. I also must get out quick or I’ll be late to the reaping. The window is my only option.  
I line up with the other fifteen year old girls. I notice they are all dressed nicely. I FORGOT TO PUT MY REAPING OUTFIT ON! Oh gosh! What will the capitol think of me? I look at myself. At least my shirt and trousers aren’t dirty. Wait. Is that a hole on my knee? I hope I won’t be reaped but if I will I guess there will be no sponsors for me. For the Capitol appearance is essential.  
Our idiotic escort comes in. Her name is Deirdre. Her outfit is nearly as stupid as her name. She is wearing a dress made by something that seems like cow skin with something that seems like a pig’s tail on her bottom.  
“Welcome, welcome, welcome!” Her voice is literally painful to hear. “ Welcome all to the 95th Hunger Games”.  
We watch the usual, boring video from the capitol. Deirdre keeps smiling like a psychopath. “Well then, time to select two courageous tributes from district 10!”  
“Our female tribute is… Yara Taylor!”  
It’s me. I’m probably going to die, well I would have anyways. Guess this was the rigged reaping. I walk towards the stage and announce that I’m fifteen. “Hummm, you remind me of someone” Deirdre says.  
“I’m Frank Taylor’s sister:” Our escort seems about to jump up and down but she strolls over to the boy’s bowl. “ Wolf Higgins!”  
A muscular fourteen year old comes out of the crowd and comes towards the stage. He actually could be my ally. Why should he though? I must show him my skills during training. Maybe I can get out of here. I hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Yara? Surely being the sister of a victor isn't easy...


	12. Reapings District 11

Rye Fields’ POV  
The fire is getting worse and worse. It’s getting towards my house. I jump out of the window, noy even thinking about telling my family to wake up. The only thing I care about is staying alive. I run as fast as I can towards the main square. Here there are no more trees. Only concrete. I hope the fire won’t spread any more.  
I feel adrenaline rushing through my veins. My heart is bursting and I find it difficult to breath. The smoke is suffocating. The fire is getting closer. I know that I must run quicker or I’ll die. I increase my speed. I see the small wooden houses of my district burning down. People shouting and crying. I can’t bear this. I must be faster. Must get away from here.  
I run into a wheat field. Such a stupid idea! The fire will spread easily here. I continue running. I see the main square. There I must run. I'll be safe.  
As I get there I see an enormous glass sphere. A few people are in there. I guess the capitol has put it there just now. Not because they care about us. They care about having tributes. They probably hope some teenagers will get out of this hell and run there to be safe.  
I get into it. I don’t want to die now. All I could do was hope not to be chosen. There are a few peacekeepers huddling around near the glass walls. I notice one of them is talking on some kind of device. I get closer and listen.  
“There has been a problem here in district eleven. Probably the heat caused a massive fire all across the whole district. There are only about ten teenagers here in the protective cage. What should we do for the reaping?” the peacekeeper asks.  
A metallic voice answers “ Do you have your escort with you?”  
“Yessir” the peacekeeper says.  
“Make her choose two teenagers then. Let them not be the ones that surely will die in the bloodbath. I want district eleven to win again this year. I find it an interesting district. After the rebellion they have been quite obedient.”  
“Your orders will be followed Mr President”  
I want to shout in anger. I hate the president so much! The peacekeeper goes towards the escort and whispers something in her ear. She then announces in her absurd Capitol accent “ I will choose a male and female tribute.” How can she act so calm while the whole district is burning down?!  
She skans the crowd and her gaze falls on a muscular girl. “You girl, come here, what’s your name and age?”  
“Robinia Leaf, sixteen.” She glares at her and then she begins to play with one of her thousand braids.  
The escort announces she wants a seventeen year old male tribute, she asks them to step forward so she can choose.I hope there are many other seventeen year olds.  
But it is only me. I’m going into the games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought you would get bored by reading the same kind of reaping for tweleve chapters so for district eleven I thought of an alternative... Do you like it? And what about Rye?


	13. Reapings District 12

Rosita Ash’s POV  
I tiptoe out of my younger brother’s room. I silently crawl towards the cellar and open the drawer. I get the small violin placed in it. I read once again the note on the back of it.  
Dear Rosita,  
I know you will love this. You will need no teaching for this. It’s in your blood. You’re a musician. You sure are one of the Covey. Lots of love,  
Maude Ivory.  
The violin and it’s note remember me of my grandmother, who died a few years ago. I really loved her. There was a connection between us, a connection we never had with anybody else. The explanation to this I found in the note she wrote to me before dying. I’m part of the group of musicians she used to play with when she was young. It was a nomadic group of musicians. The year of the tenth Hunger Games they were in district 12. That year a girl from their group was reaped. She won and she came back, a few weeks later she disappeared. From that day on the Covey stopped playing music but each member gave one of their instruments to the people they thought had the Covey’s blood. I’m one of them.  
I carefully replace the violin. I needed to say goodbye to it and my grandmother in case I would get reaped. It is actually probable I will get reaped. I have a very high number of strips in the bowl today. I am the only one eligible and I have four younger brothers and my parents to feed. Therefore I always sign up for tesserae.  
I gently wake up my whole family. They must attend the reaping. While they get prepared I walk towards the main square. It is better to be there early.   
One I get there I patiently wait for the square to fill up. The place slowly grows tighter and it becomes nearly impossible to move. It seems like there are more people than usual.  
Our escort Keres walks on the stage and introduces us to the reaping. She also shows us the usual film. Many people get bored by that but I barely even notice. I am too scared of being reaped.   
Keres picks a strip from the female’s bowl and immediately reads it. “ Our lucky female tribute is… Rosita Ash! Come up girl!”  
I feel numb but I walk towards the stage trying not to tremble, don't want to be marked as a weakling. I must seem strong, maybe I will also be able to find an ally.  
“ I’m Rosita Ash, fifteen!” I confidently announce.  
Keres happily hugs me and picks a strip from the boys bowl. “Cosmo Stone!”  
I know him. He is my classmate and he just turned sixteen. We are friends. Very. I can’t believe he will come with me. Well we could ally. Also the odds are actually against me killing him. If we were to be the last standing… well I won’t think about it right now. I must concentrate on appearing strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally I have finished posting the reapings! Now you have all characters ( I realize that only half of them have Pov but further on everyone will have at least one before they die muahaha)  
> Who are you rooting for? What do you think could be possible alliances? Who don't you like?  
> Please answer in the comments!


	14. The Train

Electra Light’s POV  
The train stopped for the last time to get the district seven tributes. I really hate the fact that this year we must share the train. If every district had its own I would already be in the Capitol, probably sleeping in an enormous bed. This train has none, just seats. They are actually extremely comfortable but I would prefer lying down.   
I grab another delicious chocolate bar. I have been stuffing with food ever since I came in here. I am surely going to die in a week so I am going to enjoy this richness as much as I can.   
I probably should go and meet the other tributes but I really don’t care who is going to kill me. Actually I care about nothing right now apart from eating and sleeping. Maybe I’m not even going to train. It would be wasted effort.I really wouldn’t mind though to have somebody to chat with. Unfortunately nobody comes in this cabin, district three’s tributes are always seen as weaklings. Madison has been roaming through cabins since we got in here probably looking for alliances. I hope he is going to win, he seems nice. I also want him to go back to his small friend. I probably was the only one to notice his attempt to save my fellow district partner.   
Well, I think I will get some sleep, but first I will eat another cupcake. Just one…

Ethan Ainsley’s POV  
My district partner is completely worthless. She knows nothing about survival or fighting. She doesn’t even know how to climb trees. She is extremely young too. Esme really has no chances. I’m getting quite annoyed with her. She is only able to talk about how she is unlucky but maybe not… What a useless bore! I should probably go and meet other tributes. I was actually considering joining the careers. I think I have the skills, I’m a criminal and I know how to fight. The problem is that they may not accept but mark me as a threat and then hunt me. I should get in a big, strong alliance.   
I could check the district's seven tributes. Maybe they will be worth it.  
_ _ _  
Vance and Willow have told me about the middle district career alliance. I think it is a great idea. We are strong, maybe even stronger than those whiny careers. Lately they die in the early stages of the games and they don’t make many kills. It's time for us to show them who we really are. It’s time for them to retire.  
I’m glad I met these two. They seem extremely strong and capable. More than that they are not kids. We are the strong tributes.  
Our strategy is to show all the other tributes how strong we are from the beginning. We are not going to hide our skills. During the bloodbath we are going to fight the careers for the Cornucopia. We are probably going to win.  
Then we are going to hunt for tributes during the night, always leaving one of us to stay at the Cornucopia. During the end I’m surely going to kill my allies, but only when I’m sure I don’t need them anymore.   
I must be careful not to get too affectionate to them though. That could be the thing that stops me from winning.

Cosmo Stone’s POV  
Me and Rosita decided to ally. We are really good friends and I believe it is going to work out quite well. We may stand a chance. We have been thinking about strategy. Rosita really wants to grab something from the Cornucopia such as water, food or even a knife or dagger. I tried to dissuade her but she really wants to do it. She thinks that there is no way we are going to survive without getting nothing from there. She can be really stubborn at times. I hope that won’t be her fatal flaw.  
I have been thinking about our capacities and maybe they are not enough to make us survive. We don’t know enough about edible things and that is an extremely important skill. In all the past games at least one tribute always died for poisoning. Maybe we should go and see if in the other cabins there is somebody to ally with.  
“Rosita,” I tell her “ we should really go and find somebody that knows what things are edible. We know literally nothing about it.Plus I’m not sure we will learn enough in training.”  
“Okay maybe we should check district nine, ten or eleven.”  
We decide to start with district nine.   
_ _ _  
I timidly knock the door of district nine’s cabin. There are both the tributes.  
“Hi, we were wondering if one of you two wanted to ally with us. We would like someone who knows about edible things.” Rosita says.  
The red haired girl gives us a scary glare and spits on the floor. “Ugh, weaklings. Do you really think I would want to ally with you. You’re so dumb. I’m going to find decent allies!”  
She spits on the floor again and slams the door as she leaves.  
Both me and Rosita are stunned by her reaction. We stand still staring dumbly at the door she just slammed. The glass has an enormous crack near the handle. She is going to be very dangerous, I hope I won’t encounter her in the arena.  
I hear a small cough and look back. It’s the boy. I completely forgot about him.  
“Excuse her for what she just did. She is really frustrated and angry at the Capitol, just like everybody else in this train. She isn’t able, though to contain herself. I actually think that maybe I could be the person you’re looking for.”  
Rosita and I stare at him. He probably is only twelve and… gosh! His legs are paralised! How couldn’t I notice it before!  
“Listen, I may not look like much but I really have a very good knowledge about edible plants and insects.”  
I must protect this boy. The games are not fair. He should not be here. Nobody should. I glance at Rosita and I immediately understand she is thinking the same thing I am. This boy is in our alliance.   
I’m going to protect him till I die.

Robina Leaf’s POV  
Rye has been away long enough. He told me he was going to meet the other tributes. Probably he found someone worth us. He surely is going to come here with somebody strong. I can’t wait. I have put everything in his hands. I wonder if that was a good idea. Maybe I should have gone too to find someone. Maybe he found nobody. Maybe all the other alliances have been made. Well, in that case me and Rye are both strong, I’m good with a crossbow and he with a machete. We both have a vast knowledge in survival skills, but power is in numbers.  
My thoughts are broken by Rye entering. I feel my heart thumping in excitement. I really hope I will survive this. It all depends on alliances.   
Two kids walk in. They are Yara and Wolf from district ten.  
“WHAT?!” I shout “ HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? THIS IS NOT A GAME! THESE ARE WEAKLINGS! HOW COULD YOU THINK THEY WOULD HELP US? I’M DONE WITH ALL OF YOU!”  
I can’t believe what Rye just did. He bought the two kids from district ten. I saw their reaping. They seemed weaklings, you could see they had no idea what they were doing. Rye only chose them because the girl was a victor’s sister and the boy had some muscles. What is wrong with him?   
I’m going solo. I’m good alone. I’m not going to hear about Rye anymore. I thought he was worth me. He really deluded me.

Emberly Sallow’s POV  
I can’t believe what Blue just asked me. He wants us to be allies! How can he even think about that? He is going to get us both killed. He rebelled against the Capitol during the reapings.  
Surely they will kill him during the games. They do not want another rebellion to start. If I or anybody else allied with him we would also certainly be killed. There is no way I’m going to do such a thing. I want to at least have a shot.   
I glare at Blue and make him understand I have no intentions to help him during the games. Plus he is a scrawny twelve year old, probably he has little or now experience. No way!  
I must find some allies though, I need somebody to rely on, somebody to stay with during the games. I immediately exclude the careers, there is no way they’ll want me. Actually the boy from district one seemed extremely stupid. I don’t trust them though.  
I watched all the reapings and the criminal from district six and the ones from district seven seem dangerous. District eight and twelve are both weaklings. I’m scared of the guys from district eleven.   
Wait! The boy from district three seemed okay. Also the girl from district nine seemed very confident. I may as well ask them.  
_ _ _  
I am quickly walking towards the district three cabin when I see a mass of red hair running straight towards me. We crash and collapse to the ground.   
I look at her and recognise her. She is Audrey, the girl from district nine I wanted to ask for an alliance.  
I get up and look at her. I immediately proposed to her my alliance. I tell her about my bow and arrow abilities and how I am able to build shelters. She looks at me for some time and then agrees to be my ally. She tells me she is good with swords and spears. She doesn’t know much about survival but she is going to practice doing training. I like her.  
We agree that we should find somebody else in our alliance. Just that moment the boy from district three walks towards us. It would be great for him to be with us. We talked a bit and understood that he is looking for an alliance. We decided that he could join us. He is extremely intelligent and that will help a lot.   
This is a great alliance, much better than being with Blue! I may as well be able to survive.

Kaylee Dawglas’ POV  
Max is such a weak crybaby. I had to really try hard to cry. It has been difficult to get tears flowing all time. I told him we would “ally”. Actually he is going to be the first to die in the arena, that will be thanks to me!  
Now the problem is to find real, strong allies to stick with during the games. I heard the tributes from district seven and the boy from district six are allieying. Their alliance is called the middle district careers. I know because I listened to every word they said. I saw their reapings and they seem strong. I must talk to them.  
Suddenly I hear a faint snoring. Finally Max fell asleep.  
I silently slip out of the cabin and walk towards the district seven one.  
As I walk in the tree tributes glance at me as if I were a piece of garbage. I realise that I don’t have much time. I tell them everything as quickly as I can that I am able to use daggers and macetes.   
Vance looks at me impressed and tells me it is good with them if I'm in. I ask them not to talk to me the time we are in the Capitol and look at me as if I were a weakling. I also tell them that I’m going to get a low training score for the same reason. Finally I add I want to kill Max. They all seem impressed and Willow winks at me as I walk away.

Ruby Shine’s POV  
“Are you telling me you have been acting all time?” I ask.  
“Yes, I had a great idea, didn’t I?” replies my brother.  
I actually think what he did wasn’t necessary and probably this way he lost sponsors. Maybe, though during the bloodbath tributes won’t be afraid of him and he will kill more easily. He must get a little better with the sword. He will practice in the training center, I will ensure that.  
All I hope is that he was genuinely acting.  
I am quite relieved my brother isn’t the stupid boy he has been pretending to be for the last three months. Anyways I’m still mad at him for volunteering. Doesn’t he realise that only one of us is getting out! Well I’m going to certainly win but I’ll try to keep Topaz alive as much as I can.  
A few seconds later a strong and old looking girl slams the door open. She is followed by an enormous muscular boy. A dark haired boy with blue eyes who looks about fifteen squeezes in through the door which is occupied by the enormous boy. Finally I notice somebody crawling through everybody’s legs. Once she got through the door she stood up and looked at me as if she was examining us. She is very pretty and her piercing green eyes scan us attently. She must be thirteen, she is very small for her age though.I stare at the four people in front of me. The enormous boy then speaks “ We are the tributes from district two and four. We came to be part of the career pack.”  
“Lets present ourself and tell eachother our abilities. Then we will decide.” The big girl who came in first, spoke.  
“I’m Delphinia,” she continues “I’m 18, from district 4. I can use both tridents and spears. I know how to swim and fish. I need to be in the career pack.”  
Yes, I think she must be in it. I decide it is my turn to introduce myself. “ I’m Ruby, 17, from district 1. My favourite weapons are swords, but I’m good with daggers too. I’m in.”  
My brother now speaks “ I’m Topaz, 18, district one. During the reaping I pulled an act pretending to be stupid. This way the tributes won’t be scared of me and I will kill many during the bloodbath. I can do hand to hand combat and sword fighting.”  
“That was a great strategy,” Delphinia says. “ You are a good actor, you seemed so demented.”  
The enormous boy seems impatient to talk and interrupts Delphinia “ I’m Ace, 17, district two. I can kill people single handedly but also throw spears well. Consider me the chief.”  
The little girl glares at him in anger and seems about to kill him. That’s not good. We must not fight.  
“There is going to be no chief!” I say.  
Ace seems about to reply when the other boy, who has been silent all time starts talking. “ I’m Elijah, 15, district four. My weapon choice is shurikens.”  
“I’m Zoe, from district two and I am thirteen. I throw knives and I can use a bow and arrow as well.”  
Ace laughs as if she just told a funny joke and she stands there ignoring him, as if she was somewhere far away from this. I’m not really sure about having Elijah and Zoe. They don’t seem strong enough, but we’ll see. For now we’ve got a full career pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter is insanely long but I really got carried away. I was so excited for the tirubtes to meet!   
> What do you think about the alliances?


	15. First night at the Capitol

Max Sachese’s POV  
I am so glad I’ve got Kaylee with me. She is such a nice girl, I can’t believe I have never taken her in consideration. I can’t imagine what I’d without her. I’ll probably be like the girl from district three, not caring about what is going to happen to me.  
Kaylee made me understand I need to fight through this. She also offered to ally with me. She will be so precious. Obviously I would sacrifice for her and do anything to make her survive. I am just so happy she is here.  
I decided that I will do my best to survive and help Kaylee as much as I can but if it will come down to the two of us I will commit suicide. I think she deserves life more than I do because she has a very kind and pure heart.  
I tuck myself under the duvets and try to fall asleep, Ninna told me that tomorrow will be a “big, big day”. I can’t believe how Capitol people are so excited about kids killing each other.  
I try to think about something happy but my parents are the only things that come in my mind. I miss them so much. I get the pen my mother gave me during the farewell. She told me it is very precious to her. It will be my token in the games.

Wolf Higgins’ POV  
I am still shocked by Robinia's reaction. She thinks me and Yara are weaklings. I don’t really know how she got that impression. We didn’t cry on stage like the pair from district eight did. Those are weaklings, not us. Maybe she was expecting somebody better, or older. She knows nothing about us though! She doesn't know how good Yara is at hunting and how I can use bow and arrows with no problems. Probably she is desperate and imagined somebody that could save her. She must have gone crazy. Oh, the games do change everybody. Anyways I think that it wasn’t a wise idea of hers’ going solo. Careers usually attack loners first. There are many other risks about going solo, for example if you get injured there is nobody to help you. I would never do that. This is the reason why I immediately accepted Yara as an ally.  
I think Yara is going to go through a few days but I don’t believe she is strong enough, both physically and emotionally, to go through it all. Maybe Rye has a shot of winning, that is why he is a precious ally. He also seems honest and trustworthy. I would like to win the games and go home but I’m not sure I will be able to cope with it. I am very scared of death. I’m too young to die. I would like to do something to stop this. It can’t be happening. I must control myself. I must not become crazy. Wolf, remember many tributes died because they became crazy.  
You can win this. Just remember never to stop thinking. Think before you act. I must always do this, both now and in the games. I cannot afford to die.  
As I think about this I twist my hair as I always do when I’m nervous and realize it’s probably going to be cut short by tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a filler because I wanted to fit these two povs in. More exciting chapters are coming soon.  
> I hope you enjoy it!


	16. Prep Center

Willow Addison’s POV  
Capitol people are so crazy. We are going to fight not to a beauty contest! I can’t understand why we must look nice and all and lose two days (one for the parade and one for the interviews) of precious training. How I long to put hands on an axe!  
Instead I must stay here being waxed and oiled for the whole day to appear on stage for three minutes! I can’t believe it!  
My prep team is so frivolous! They continue talking about fashion in the Capitol non stop. They don’t seem to care nor about twenty three tributes dying nor about destroying my eardrums with their stupid accent. I would really love to kill all three of them right now but I can’t. I must not do something to anger the president or I will certainly die in the arena.  
“Done! Now you look more like a human being!” one guy on my prep team shrills. Ugh! My ears!  
A few moments later a guy with yellow skin a puffy purple hair comes in. I guess it's my stylist. He luckily does not seem to speak. He hands me a mass of green stuff. I don’t know how to put it on. My prep team helps me.  
The thing is very large and seems like some sort of green ball which also goes over my head like a hoodie and has something pointy sticking on top. What is this? My stylist must have lost his brain along the road from his house to his lab. 

Ace Fernsby’s POV  
I can't wait for the games! I am so excited! I wish we could simply get to the Capitol, rest here during the night and the morning after we could directly go to the games. But no. The Capitol wants to meet us and get entertained and know about us and our skills. Why can’t they just do all of this in the games. Oh this week is going to be so boring! The only good thing about the Capitol is food!  
My prep team continues preparing me for the parade. I ignore them. If I didn’t they would probably lie at my feet with a broken neck and a spear right through their stupid body.I begin to think about the games and my alliance. I would really like Zoe not to be here. I hate her. She is only thirteen but she trains with the seventeen year olds. Luckily coach Lin made her volunteer, it will mean certain death for her.I will show that stupid little brat she is not as good as she thinks she is. I must find a way to kill her during the games. I must make the others dislike her. She must not be an obstacle to my victory. Elijah also wasn’t a good pick. He seems so dumb and usless. Delphina told me he volunteered for the games because he wanted to commit suicide. I only let him in our pack because he said he is good with shurikens. He better be or I’ll kill him on the spot!  
My stylist finally comes in and hands me my costume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys if these chapters are boring, but I hope that they will turn out to be better when they will go in the games.


	17. The Tribute Parade

Capitol Citizen’s POV  
The parade is about to begin. The whole crowd, including me, starts clapping enthusiastically. We can’t wait to meet the tributes and begin to decide who are worth sponsoring. This is an extremely important event because we get to see closely, for the first time, how they look like.  
District one’s carriage rolls in. It is silver, carried by beautiful white stallions. Topaz is wearing a silver tuxedo with emeralds instead of buttons on his shirt. He grins at the crowd and waves enthusiastically. Ruby has a long silver dress covered in shiny amethysts, she also has rubies as earrings and her braided hair is covered in precious gems. She waves and smiles relaxed. The crowd shouts their names and claps their hands loudly as they move on.  
Then comes district two’s carriage. Ace has a tight shirt and shorts. They are both golden and spattered in what seems blood. The same decoration has Zoe on her short, tight dress. She also has a high ponytail with a red ribbon on it. Both of them don’t wave or smile. Instead they often glare at each other in hatred. This is very appreciated by the crowd who shouts their names even louder.  
District three comes in a black carriage with black horses carrying them. They wear small lamps on their black jumpsuits. Suddenly Madison presses a button the carriage gets suddenly illuminated and the stallions turn white. The crowd gasps in amazement and shows all their appreciation by throwing roses on the two tributes which catch them and blow kisses in return.  
District four’s carriage comes in straight after. Delphinia’s dress is wonderful, it is the colour of sand, as a wave clashes on the bottom of it, the dress becomes the colour of the sea. The girl smiles viciously and waves at the cheering crowd. Elijah instead is wearing dark blue shorts and only a net on his torso to show his muscles. He stands there staring forward boldly. Through his eyes though I notice a concealed sad expression.  
District five rolls in. At first Blue and Emberly only seem to be wearing electric blue suites. Then electric shocks start crackling through their outfits. Finally the crowd seems to notice they have electrons circling their heads. What amazing outfit! As the crowd cheers their names they wave and smile.  
As district six’s carriage comes on I immediately notice Esme stumbling and falling. As she puts herself on her feet again I notice that she is wearing the same outfit as Ethan. They are dressed as trains. This is one of the worst outfits district six ever had! Esme looks at the crowd worriedly and Ethan has a dangerous expression pictured on his face. The crowd lightly claps and they move on.  
District seven are dressed up as leaves. The carriage they are on is wooden and has squirrels and birds painted on it. I really like the way their outfit resembles their district just as most of the crowd. The two of them give us a few waves and look concentratedly forward.  
District eight’s carriage is golden and richly decorated. On it stand Kaylee and Max dressed as a king and a queen. Their outfits have all different kinds of textiles their district produces. As their carriage moves towards me Max starts crying. Kaylee immediately hugs him and cries too. The audience doesn’t know whether to clap for their costumes or boo for their attitude therefore they stay in silence.  
As district nine comes in I immediately notice it is the worst outfit I have ever seen. They are dressed in yellow to resemble corn. But they do not look like corn at all! They have a yellow shirt and yellow leggings! Their hair isn’t even styled! As if this wasn’t enough the boy is stat on the floor of the carriage and nobody can see him. The crowd boos loudly and whistles as Audery looks at us in rage.  
District ten’scarriage rolls in. Wolf is dressed up as a wolf and Yara as a butterfly. I guess their stylist decided to use their names to transform them into animals. Actually it was a good idea because wolves are a great problem in district ten because they eat many chickens and the most beautiful butterflies are found there. The crowd claps and cheers for the nice idea their stylist had.  
The next carriage comes in covered in hay and leaves. District eleven’s tributes are dressed as farmers. Rye is holding a basket full of vegetables in his arms while Robina has a small crown of cherry tree leaves around her head. The two of them look forward and occasionally wave and smile at the content crowd.  
Finally district twelve’s carriage comes in. They are completely dressed in black but Rosita has diamonds in her hair and as earrings. These are illuminated by Cosmo’s torch shining. At first the audience doesn’t understand but then they seem to get it. Miners occasionally dig diamonds out! It was a very clever idea of the stylist to make their outfit more elegant and able to compete with the other districts. The crowd loudly cheers as the last chariot passes by.  
The charitos halt, preparing for president Snow II to begin his speech. I concentrate on the contestants and give them one final look before I will see them again in a few days during their interview. Based on that and their training score I will decide who to sponsor.  
I already have an idea of who is going to deserve my gifts though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which district has your favourite costume?


	18. Training Day 1

Elijah Saunter’s POV  
I wake up early and walk towards the kitchen’s table. I can’t believe I’m in the games. I know I volunteered, but I believe I wasn’t even thinking when I did so. I should have committed suicide in a less painful way. The problem is that I don’t have the courage. I do want to die, I’m sure about that. My life has no sense now that my whole family died. I’m completely alone. I’m not planning to get out of the games. I have been so stupid. I’m sure in the games I will have the instinct to survive. Oh, if only dying was easier! I guess I will try surviving as much as I can and when I will want I will commit suicide. I must act strong, though. I want to kill myself, not get killed. I must get sponsors and hope my allies will help me.  
I’m not really sure about other careers liking me. Maybe they agreed to have me in only because of Delphinia. She thinks I will be useful because I’m good with shurikens. I’m not even sure there will be any at the Cornucopia. That girl is kind of scary. She is extremely unpredictable: the kind of person who stabs you in the back while hugging you.   
I am really scared of Ace, he seems like he could murder anyone for no reason. Both Topaz and Ruby seem more easygoing, Ruby is actually quite friendly. It’s sad we will all go in there and fight for our life, or, in my case, for a quiet death.  
Finally there’s Zoe. How could I forget that girl! She apparently seems bloody and sassy but there is something she is hiding. No one seems to notice apart from me. I always knew. She must also have a tragic past but she is a fighter. I can see it.   
Just now I realise it. My life has a meaning now. I must help her and get her out of here.

Audrey Miracle’s POV  
Me and Arrow are the last to walk in the training center. If only that boy had working legs! We had to wait twenty minutes for an avox to arrive with an electric wheelchair. I am so embarrassed. Luckily my blush is barely visible. Also nobody is looking at me. Everybody is staring at Arrow and many tributes look at him as if he was fresh meat. Ugh! Luckily I didn’t ally with him.  
I quickly walk towards my allies who greet me with a tense smile. After Arrow finally reaches the whole group the instructor tells us the rules about the training center. As she tells us that we must not fight many of the stronger tributes groan as if it was obvious. I actually think it is a necessary thing to say, I wouldn’t want to be smashed against a wall by Ethan or Willow.  
We are finally left to go to train. We agreed that we should start on the survival stations. We also decided not to give away our abilities. As I expected Madison stirred clear from the station containing electrical devices and Emberly stayed away from the daggers. I try not to even look at the whip station. It is a very peculiar weapon and I hope I will impress the gamemakers enough to put it in the cornucopia. I’m going in while the other two run as far aways as they can, in the direction the Cornucopia’s tail points to.

Yara Taylor’s POV  
Since me and Wolf don’t really know where to start from we stand in the middle of the training center and stare at the other tributes. Rye instead is practising the agility course. Both me and Wolf are still tired and we don’t want to waste time. We decide to analyze our fellow competitors.  
The boy from district one is so dumb! He was holding a sword the wrong way round and cut his hand. Now peacekeepers are rushing in and bringing the howling boy towards the infirmary.   
His sister rolls her eyes and continues destroying dummies in what seem a thousand ways with two daggers. I shiver and move my stare towards Ace. I only need half a minute to realize he could give anyone the worst death they could have ever thought of. He tares a leg from a metallic robot and saps it’s neck with what seems no effort. I then look at the little career girl, Zoe. She has just perfectly crossed the agility course in record time with Rye following her just after. Strangely she continues moving her eyes from place to place. Just next to her is the terrifying girl from district eleven. She is using a wooden bat to smash some dummies’ heads. She is going to be extremely dangerous. The pair from district twelve are trying to recognise a strawberry plant. Then the girl exclaims “Oh, it’s nightlock!” loud enough for everybody to hear.  
Pathetic but quite reliable. The pair from district eight are trying to start a fire. Just as bad. Then I decide to train with knives and Wolf heads towards the obstacle course.

Delphinia Reilish’s POV  
I finish my turn with the spear practise and glare at the twelve year old from district five who is waiting. I glare at him and throw the spear on the ground in anger. That stupid boy stopped me from practising. Sadly the Capitol will probably take care of him for playing at the rebel. I hate him so much, as much as I hate the others.   
As I wait I look at the tributes from district six, and seven. There is something strange about them. I heard that they call themself the middle district career alliance. First of all they are only three so I think there is somebody who they have not yet announced to be with them. It could be one of the tributes from eleven but I heard that the girl is going solo and the boy already has an alliance. Who can it be then? They think they can become the new careers. They are so stupid, they are only whiny children. Or maybe not.  
I notice how precise the pair from district seven is with those axes and how good the criminal from district six is with bows and arrows. Not as good as us! But we must look out for them. I’m going to tell my allies. I don’t want them to ruin our reputation!

Zoe Cohen’s POV  
I can’t resist the urge to go and practise with the throwing knives. I shouldn’t. I must hide my skill even though I am a career and I am supposed to show off. I decided against it, the tributes from district seven and eleven and the criminal seem dangerous and I don’t want them to know what I can do. I guess I want to give them a little surprise. The only problem is that my allies don’t think I’m worth them. I noticed the glances they gave me. And Ace…! I hate him so much! He won’t stop teasing me! If only he helped me get my position with the careers! He knows that I train with the seventeen years old! I am so afraid that they will reject me. Delphinia made it clear that they are assessing both me and Elijah. At least he is showing them something. I hope I will get a good training score to prove I am to stay with them. We’ll be better off as a group since the ‘middle district careers’ are planning to get the Cornucopia. I am scared of them. I think they would kill me very easily. I’m also afraid Ace will try to do that even though we are allies and then justify himself by saying it was an accident. But nobody will care. They don’t think I’m worth it!  
“Hey Zoe!”  
I instantly turn. It’s Elijah. “Hey”, I say emotionlessly.   
“Delpinia wanted me to tell you that we must look out for the so-called ‘middle district careers’.”  
As if I didn’t notice. Does she think I’m too stupid to realize that? I don’t tell this to Elijah, I don’t trust him, he is Delphinia’s partner after all.  
“Oh” I say “I’m going back to train” I quickly add.  
“No, wait! Could you teach me how to use a bow and arrow? You’re good at that right?”  
“Don’t you use shurikens?.”  
I don’t want to stay with him. He is so awkward, he barely speaks. But he seems the one in the group that wants to kill me the least so in the end I agree.  
\- - -  
Elijah is really nice and he learns quickly. We spent the rest of the day together and I actually would have had a good time if the thought of the games hadn’t haunted me throughout the whole day. It is good to have somebody who is nearly your age to talk to. I think that he could as well be my friend. I began to trust him more and more as the hours passed. But I have a nagging feeling not to trust anyone in this game, not even the nicest tribute. Anyhow I hope I won’t need to fight him. But chances are against me and him being the final two.

Esme Road’s POV  
I seem not to be able to do anything today. Usually at home I was at least able to start a fire and recognise a few plants! I am so scared of the games! I really am. To make matters worse nobody seems to want to ally with me. Most of the people I asked told me that their alliances were already full. Actually I asked everyone apart from the careers and the rebel from five. The problem is that if I ally with him I will meet certain death by hand of the gamemakers. So he’s going solo too. By the way the teachers at the various stations looked at me it seems that I have no chances. I am too young to die! Why, oh why did I need to be selected! I would like to be in the little career girl’s place. She’s my age and she is in the career pack. She must be really crazy though, she actually volunteered!  
I am so scared! I must concentrate and hope I will be lucky enough to survive. But I have never been lucky, or have I?

Madison Dankworth’s POV  
Our first day of training just ended and I realised that all that I can rely on is my intelligence and my allies. The two girls are both very strong and fierce. I think that they both will be able to win. They have a very similar personality and I think it was this that made them grow close to each other. They actually may be best friends. The only difference is that maybe Audrey is a little better with weapons and Emberly with survival. I feel like an outsider and I fear that they will abandon me at some point or maybe even kill me. They only decide to ally with me because I am iclever, they think, and probably they hope I will be able to create some kind of trap with electrical devices which will kill off most of the tributes.   
The problem is that this year there are two career packs but hopefully they will spend all their time in the arena fighting each other trying to affirm who is going to actually be the new official career pack. So apart from the careers we may as well be the strongest alliance even though the girl from eleven could take us all easily down.  
I am growing hungry therefore I get out of my room and go to dine. I met both our escort and Electra. Tamara, our escort whose name I finally learnt, tries to make some conversation but me and Electra don’t take too much notice. My district partner is too busy stuffing herself with food. She literally gave up. She presented herself in the training center but just sat at the camouflage station and slept. I am truly sorry she is here, she really stands no chances.   
On the other hand I am continuously thinking of Derek and how he tried to save me.How I wish I could go back home, forget about the games and spend time adjusting lamps with him forever! I miss him so much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think is going to get the best training score?  
> Oh and btw if Eliah's pov wasn't clear (I found it difficoult to write it) he basically decided he will try to help Zoe go through the games but he doesn't want to win.


	19. Training Day 2 (Private Sessions)

Topaz Shine’s POV  
I have no idea what I am going to do at my session with the gamemakers. They must know that I am strong in order to give me a good score and this way I can get sponsors. But if I get a high score all the other scrawny tributes will know my strength which I am trying to hide. And if I get a low score I will get no sponsors. So what shall I do? What shall I show the gamemakers?Then I realise the solution has been laying there all time in front of me and I never thought of it.  
I know what I will do!

Tess Williams’s POV (Gamemaker)  
The most boring part of the whole games is going to start. It is a real torture to spend the whole day watching stupid teenagers with no abilites. And the ones who can do something always do the same things every single time!  
I breathe in deeply as Topaz Shine walks in. He is actually so stupid that he gives me nerves. I tell him he has ten minutes to show us his skills and sit back on the chair preparing myself for some pathetic show.  
The boy walks towards the bow and arrow station and holds the bow the wrong way round. He gets an arrow and tries with now result to throw it. The arrow falls on the ground and narrowly misses his foot. As he walks towards another station he trips on a mattress and falls badly. This is just so bad! I would have never expected that from a tribute from one. I scan the room looking for the boy and notice him doing the plant test and getting every single answer wrong! This is definitely a 1, earned because he had the courage to present himself! Topaz walks in the center of the room probably thinking that his time was finished. Instead he clears his throat and announces “ All of this was an act!” and walks out. This is very interesting. I wonder what score I’m going to give him.  
Ruby Shine walks in. I hope she is going to entertain us as much as her brother did. She immediately goes towards the sword station and grabs the heaviest one she finds. She looks around her and shouts at us angrily “ Where are the robots?”  
My colleague asks her how many she wants and to her request gives her five. That’s a big number. She immediately charges the one which is coming towards her and stabs it in the guts immediately killing it. She turns just in time to behead a second and stab in the back the third. As one of the other two throws a dagger at her she shouts in range and trips him and plants her sword in it. She takes it off and easily kills the last one. Wow. That’s impressive, she’s going to be a strong tribute.  
As Ace walks in I immediately understand he is the standard district two tribute. He is a massive boy with blonde hair and fierce brown eyes. He asked us for three dummies and quickly aligned them one one after the other. He takes a few steps backwards and throws a spear impaling all three of them. He grabs another spear and attacks the two robots he asked us. Since they are coming from different directions he throws a spear towards the one coming from the left and charges the other. He bumps into it making it lose balance and fall. He quickly jumps on it and breaks it’s metallic neck instantly killing it. I decide to dismiss him earlier because I already made up my mind and it seems my colleagues did too. His show has been pretty predictable but I must recognise he is very strong.  
When Zoe comes in I have already predicted what her performance will be like. I expect her to be able to do a few things but she won’t be good enough to go through the whole games, she’s too young. Maybe she isn’t going to be a bloodbath tribute but she won’t go much further after day three. The girl quickly goes towards the throwing knives after she had given us a small acknowledgement. She asks us for six dummies to be spreaded across the obstacle course. She goes through it doing extremely difficult tumbling passages and throwing her knives towards the robots. What amazes me is that she never misses. She finishes, gives us a small bow and walks out.  
Madison walks in shivering a little but is able to control himself and stops. He ran towards the electrical devices station and created an oval made of electrical wires. He quickly makes a controller and puts it in his pocket. He jogs towards the camouflaging station and perfectly hides what he did. He then places four dummies around his trap and presses a button on the controller. All of the dummies are blown sky high. I am quite impressed with the short amount of time he needed to create all of this.  
Electra Light’s session is very short. She simply gets a chalk and writes on the ground: ‘I’m going to die’. She sits next to it and waits for us to dismiss her. I can’t believe that she isn’t even willing to fight. Well she's not only going to die, she is going to be the first one to leave the scene.  
Elijah quickly walks in without even looking at us and looks in the weapons area. He shouts “Where are the shurikens?” That’s a very unusual weapon choice. An avox brings him a few of them which easily throws at the dummies surrounding him getting all of them either in the chest or in the head. He only leaves a dummy standing which he charges and strangles. Then he digs a shuriken in it and stares at it satisfied. We release him and he goes away without even looking at us.  
Delphinia can be a real threat for the other tributes, I niìotice it from the evil grin she has printed on her face as she enters the room. She briefly acknowledges us and gets two tridents. She grabs just one dummy. She jumps on it in a way that would break the legs to any human being. She throws a rope sky high and it hangs on a nail. She holds the dummy by its neck in between her legs and climbs the wall only using her arms’ strength. She keeps one arm on the trident to prevent herself from falling down and hangs the dummy. With the other trident she mutilates it and when she is done she literally jumps from a point of the wall which is three meters from the ground. I hold my breath. She lands safely, gives us another creepy grin and walks away.  
The filthy rebel walks in. President Snow II told me and my colleagues to make him feel as uncomfortable as we can and I must say it has been very easy since Delphina did all the work for us. All we had to do is put a picture of his sister’s face on the head of the dummy. As Blue sees it his face whitens and he starts shaking terribly, he curls up on the ground, covers his ears and shuts his eyes tightly. “GET UP!” my colleague shouts. Blue grabs hold of a knife and with a tear stained face kills a dummy standing in front of him. That’s pathetic. “GO AWAY YOU FILTHY REBEL AND DIE A SLOW, PAINFUL DEATH!” I shout.  
Emberly walks in and runs towards the daggers and climbs on a rope with her weapon in her mouth. When she is on top of it she jumps on the one right next. She grabs Delphinia’s dummy and puts the dagger straight through his chest. It seems that Delphinia did the work for both tributes from district five. That will surely lower Emberly’s score. She is dismissed and I decide that it is time to take Delphinia’s dummy down.  
Esme walks in and trips. She gets up and notices that her trousers got badly broken. How is that possible? Those trousers are made of elastic and unbreakable fiber! Nevertheless Esme walks to the fire making station. She tries to build a fire but the sticks don’t seem to create a flame. As she changes position her clothes get on fire. I can’t believe my eyes, there wasn’t even a spark! Two avoxes rush towards her and save her lie. I bet she isn’t going to last more than a minute.  
Ethan resembles Ace a lot both in looks and behaviour. But there is something about quite queer, his eyes gleam with a strange, psycopathic light. I wouldn’t want to be in the games with him. I must admit the way he jumps on the dummies and tears them apart terrifies me. It is true that what he does is similar to what Delphinia or Ace did but he destroys everything with such fury, he doesn’t even seem in control of his actions.  
Vance Barks walks in confidently, or better over confidently. He joggs towards the axes (as I expected) and makes the heaviest one, which he carefully chose, swing round and shows us a few tricks he can do with it. He pirouettes and throws it against a black mark on the wall. Then he picks another one and throws it right onto the first one. I acknowledge him and he smirks and walks away with his head high up.  
Willow does an extremely similar performance to what Vance did. I can tell that they have been training together. I think their score will be a little different though. Willow seems more cautious and is extremely concentrated on everything she does while Vance is too careless. That might be a problem for him.  
I wake up as Arrow walks in. The last thing I remember is having five minutes straight of Max Sachase crying. My colleagues didn’t even try to wake me up as Willow came in because she did the same identical thing. 

I don’t expect much from Arrow either. He came in with a wheelchair and I’m not really sure he can show us anything good. He wheels towards the plant test and puts it at the highest level possible. The test begins. He will be shown a range of plants and he has only five seconds to answer correctly. Everything he does is correct! This is surprising, nobody ever tried that level and he not only did that, he also succeeded. He is only twelve!  
Audrey sprints towards the whip station as soon as she gets in. She asks us for two dummies and an Avox sets them at her left. They are coming at the same time. Is she going to manage it? She spins and gets the end of her whip around one of the dummies’ neck. It falls and she drags him towards her. Audery pulls the whip tighter around the object’s neck. At the same time the second dummy has come next to her. She kicks it in the stomach and sends it flying sky high. She finishes strangling the first dummy and then goes to do the same thing with the second one. Wow. Finally a good presentation.

I drink another glass of wine and suddenly feel dizzy. Have I got drunk? Two avoxes come and grab me and bring me in the infirmary. Well at least I have missed the other six stupid tributes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is going to be the last boring chapter.  
> Don't forget our fellow tributes are going into the games soon!


	20. Training Scores

Emberly Sallow’s POV  
I quickly walk towards Audrey's room. I want to see the training scores with her, Blue is so pathetic! I don’t want to spend a minute with him. I am afraid whatever I tell him will result in the Capitol thinking I am going to rebel too. Anyways Audrey is the best friend ever so I don’t mind spending time with her.  
When I get into her apartment the smell of alcohol and smoke fills my nostrils. She has an empty bottle of beer in her hand, in the other she keeps an open cigarette.   
‘Hey Rey!’ I say and jump on the bed right next to her.  
‘What do you want nuisance?’ She giggles and tosses me a cigarette.  
I grab it. I began smoking last year. My parents don’t really want me to do so but who cares about that? Actually it really helps to keep the hunger away.  
‘Where is Arrow?’ I ask.  
‘Probably with the idiots from twelve. But it doesn’t matter.’ She looks at the door expectantly. ‘Where the hell is Madison?!’  
I shrug and turn on the TV. I actually have no idea of what that boy is thinking. An alliance must stick together, even before the games begin, right?   
Suddenly I feel something banging on my back. ‘What the heck?’  
Rey looks at me and laughs mockingly. ‘It stuck on your back.’  
‘What?’  
‘The candy!’  
I grab a packet of candies and throw them at her. This is the first fight I ever got into. A candy fight.  
We are still rolling on the bed when Augustus Flickerman’s voice interrupts us. We sit next to each other and listen carefully.  
The moron from one’s face is the first to appear. He scores a 5. I wonder how he got that.  
Next comes his sister and scores a 9.  
The enormous boy got a 11. Pretty predictable but still he will be dangerous.  
The real surprise comes with his district partner. She scored a 10. Maybe she isn’t the scrawny girl I thought her to be.  
Madison got an 8. Actually it is a good score, probably he did something with electricity.  
His stupid partner got… a 2! I expected that.  
The depressed boy from four got a 9 and the girl got an 11! I glance at Audrey. She is staring at the screen with a scared expression.  
Blue got a 0. Is that even possible?! The capitol is going very harsh on him.  
I hold my breath. It is my turn. How much did I get? My face flashes on the screen. Next to it the number 7. I exhale relieved. This is just the perfect score! None of the careers will target me and maybe I’ll even get sponsors. Audrey smiles and gives me a high five.  
The next face flashes on the screen. It is the criminal from six. He scored an 11. Well this is great! We have three enormous, bloodthirsty tributes who got an 11. I hope that they will kill each other.  
The girl from six got a miserable 3. Maybe she tried to actually do something.  
The guy from seven got an 8 while his partner a 9. These two really scare me. And not only them.  
The pair from eight don’t do better than district six’s girl.  
District nine’s turn comes. The boy got a 6. COnsidering his paraslized legs it isn’t too bad.   
I feel Rey grabbing my hand tight. Her face appears on the screen, a big 8 next to her. She sighs in relief and takes a puff from her third cigarette.  
The boy from ten gets a 6 and the girl a 5. Well those two are weaklings.  
It is now the turn for district eleven. They both get the score of 8.  
Finally district twelve comes. Two pretty bad training scores: both of them get a 5.  
I hug Rey and decide to stay a little longer with her. But the happiness we felt before has vanished. We have just one more day of safety and then we are going into the games. It seems so real right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> Did the training scores match what you expected them to be like?


	21. The Interviews

Electra Light’s POV  
So this is the last day I’m going to live and I have to spend it practising how to walk on heels and sit nicely. It is not what I planned my last day of life to be. Back in district 3 it is a very popular game to imagine what to do right before dying since mortality is very high. I always thought of being able to go to the mountains, I saw a few pictures of them from a book I found in the library next to the school and I think they are very beautiful.   
‘Electra will you keep your chin up?’ Tamara’s shrieky voice makes me snap back to reality.  
‘Why should I care Tamara? Please give me a reason why I should do this. I think you know well enough I’m going to be one of the first to die.’  
I don’t speak out of anger, I’m desperate. Just now I realise that tomorrow I’m going to disappear from this world. Even if it is horrible I don’t want to leave it. I’m scared. More than scared. Terrified.  
‘Maybe you’ll not die dear, you know everybody stands a chance. Just think of Mark Thompson….’  
Her monotonous words and insignificant phrases lead me back to my thoughts and memories begin to flow.  
I remember learning what an atom is in school in a grey school room, sitting straight, like Tamara would like me to, waving my hand in the air desperate to answer.   
Then I see an older me skipping a rope with a girl in a garden. We take turns with that ruined rope and see who can jump for longer. I always win.  
I see myself reading a book on a tree. A boy comes towards me, waving. I jump down and run towards him. But I can’t see his face. I can’t remember him, or the girl or the grey classroom.  
What is happening to me ? Are they fake memories? Am I going crazy?  
I jolt back to reality as I realize I threw up all over Tamara’s expensive outfit.

Max Sachase’s POV  
I line up behind Kaylee who squeezes my hand reassuringly. This is the first time I can really look carefully at my enemies. I nervously twist my hands as the careers approach. Those are the ones who scare me most together with the boy from six and the tributes from eleven.   
I look at the careers as they line up speaking and laughing loudly. They are pretty ordinary which means that they are deadly but predictable. I am about to turn my gaze back to Kaylee’s dark and messy bun when something green catches my eye.  
I look behind me and my heart does a summersault. It’s the career girl from two. Her amazingly long hair is loose for the first time and cascades like a golden wheat field on her weightless emerald dress.   
She quickly catches up with the district four boy who looks at her smiling. Something stings inside. Is it gelousy? Why do I feel like this? This girl is probably going to try to kill me in twelve hours time. It’s so irrational. I will never get to have a normal conversation with her. Oh I wish I could lose all my human emotions.  
I spend the rest of the time thinking about that girl and I realize most of the interviews have already gone by.   
I start growing nervous as Kaylee is called on stage. I follow her with my gaze until she reaches the seat next to Julius.  
‘Good evening Kaylee! Are you excited for tomorrow?’  
‘Well Julius, I really am going to miss you all. The Capitol is so nice!’  
‘Aww that’s so sweet of you!’  
Kaylee blushes and smiles a little.   
Julius notices her embarrassment and goes on with another question ‘ Kaylee, you have cried a lot since when you were reaped, why? Is there someone special back home you miss?’  
Oh poor Kaylee! She is going to burst in tears now! I am sure I would have done too.  
But she doesn’t.  
‘Oh Julius you know, it was a bit of a shock when I realized I volunteered but I have been waiting for that moment for so long! I have nobody back home waiting for me but I am determined to win anyway!’  
What is she saying?! She told me the girl she volunteered for was her sister! She told me she was scared! And now she is boasting about having waited to volunteer for all of her life!  
The buzzer went off and Kaylee bows at the cheering crowd. She walks down the stairs towards me. I grab her arm.  
‘What have you done up there? Why did you say those things?’  
‘Stupid Ninna told me to do so. Now go up, it’s your turn!’  
For some reason her tone doesn’t convince me and I think about her words all throughout the interview. I’m sure it will be a very forgettable one. I don’t care.  
As I wait for the other tributes to be finished I get surrounded by a cloud of thoughts. I sit next to Kaylee but I am not sure anymore why I am doing so. Why should I trust her anyway? She’s just a random girl who I never saw before who I decide I could believe in. Did I make the right choice? Was she really doing what Ninna told her to? Or was she acting?   
In the end I decide to trust her. I grab her hand for reassurance as the boy from ten walks on stage.

Wolf Higgins’ POV   
I twist my hair again and again. I’m glad they didn’t cut it. Well they gave it more of a shape but they didn’t make me bald or anything at least. As far as I have seen nobody has reached this fate. Maybe this trend is considered old now.   
I try to dry my sweaty palms on my jeans but it is useless. My brow is beginning to get wet too. I can’t imagine what my stylist will think if the elaborate thing I have on my head will be ruined.   
It is Yara’s turn. She looks so graceful in her white dress which looks great with her dark hair.It’s a pity they didn’t let her have it loose, but she still looks good with her braid and that white flower in it. But she’ll never be as pretty as Lola.  
I miss her so much and the only thought she is not here with me hurts me. I remember her cheeks covered in tears when I was reaped, the way she hugged me before I had to go. That forced smile and puffy eyes when the peacekeepers dragged her away. I feel my lip trembling but I prevent myself from crying. It is my turn.  
I tremble a little when I walk on stage but I manage to sit on the couch next to Julius. He salutes me briskly and immediately begins with the questions.  
‘So Wolf, tell us, what do you think about having a victor’s daughter as a district partner?’  
I need to weigh my words. I decided I will act eager to go and murder inncoent souls. It sounds so ironic.   
‘I must say I was honoured, not scared like many whips would be. Yara will be precious, it will be easier to kill tributes with her by my side.’  
This sounds so unlike me. I hate it. But I must go on.  
‘Do you have a reason why you want to go home?’  
‘Well,apart from honour, richness and glory you obviously mean. There is a special girl waiting for me at home; her name is Lola and her eyes are as warm as a summer day and her smile is so innocent…’  
Why am I saying this? I did not think before speaking. This is the real me! No!   
Julius nods and I notice no sound is coming from the crowd. I captured their attention. Wait, did I do the right thing?  
No time to think right now. Julius goes on with the usual stupid questions about the Capitol. This is probably even worse than being in the arena.   
The buzzer finally goes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was an intense chapter for Max: he fell for a girl who is probably about to kill him and he basically discovered Kaylee's secret.  
> What do you thing about Max, Electra and Wolf? Has your opinion about them changed after this chapter?


	22. The Bloodbath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my Christmas (if you celebrate it) present for you: the bloodbath finally!  
> Enjoy!

Cosmo Stone’s POV  
As the glass container slowly rises I can’t help but glare at my stylist who is jumping up and down from the excitement. I clench my fists and dig my nails in my palms as I reach out into the open air.

A freezing gush of wind stabs my face. Luckily I have this horrible woolly shirt. I won’t be surprised to know that this is the worst arena outfit ever. Stop it Cosmo! Have you turned nuts? How can you think about this when you are about to die?  
Sometimes I would really love for my conscience to shut up.  
The countdown starts: 60, 59, 58….  
I scan my surroundings looking for a possible place where to hide. I feel the cereals I ate this morning coming up my throat.  
51,50,49....  
We are in a valley in between some mountains. One is completely green and slightly rounded while the others have rocky peaks.  
45,44,43…  
We should go in one of those rocky mountains, possibly not on the peaks, tributes are more likely to hide in the green one.  
38, 37,36...  
I turn round and look who is on my sides. The girl from six is shivering on my left. Is it the cold or fear? Next to her is the boy from 5 who is staring at his feet as if they were going to explode.  
24,23,22…  
On my right is the girl from 1. She is staring at the cornucopia carefully, an evil smirk pictured on her face.  
19,18,17…  
I desperately look for Rosita. She motions me with her head she will go into the bloodbath. Why is she so stubborn? I tried to convince her not to go but it was no use!  
13,12,11…  
With blood pumping in my ears I look for Arrow. The boy is lying on his pedestal. I am going to get him as soon as the gong sounds.  
9,8,7…  
I try to calm myself. Rosita will make it. I feel sweat on my back.  
5,4, BOOM!  
I find myself spattered in a red sticky substance. It is all over my hands and neck. And I won’t be surprised if I were to find it on my hair too. The smell of iron is overwhelming. I feel like throwing up all the Capitol food I ate these days..

Tess William’s POV (Gamemaker)  
‘WHAT THE HECK JASON! YOU WERE MEANT TO KILL THE REBEL NOT SIX!’  
‘Something went wrong Tess, I don’t know what…. The commands… an error... ‘  
‘GO TO HELL! WHAT DO WE DO NOW?’  
‘Calm down Tess, let’s just go on with the count down. It will make things more exciting.’  
I wish Magnolia was wrong, but it is the only thing we can do. The tributes are looking around and trying to understand what to do. I just hope they won’t get off those damned pedestals or there will be no games this year.

Robinia Leaf’s POV  
3,2,1….  
GONG!  
I immediately sprint towards the Cornucopia. I’m the first to reach. I grab a black pack and a sword. There are no bats but this will do quite well too.  
With adrenaline rushing through my veins I realize that all the careers have grabbed a weapon and they are beginning to fight.  
I don’t want to risk dying today. I bolt away. Away from certain death.  
I’m about to reach the pedestals when I notice the girl from three, who was next to me, still standing with an ecstatic smile on her face. For no exact reason it really bothers me. I’m going to put her out of her misery.  
Without thinking,I grab my sword and push it in her chest. She moans a little and falls on the ground. Her lips crack a small smile as her tearless eyes go blank.  
I run away as I notice the girls from 5 and 9 running towards me, the boy form 3 following close behind.  
I run as if my life depends on it. Well, it does.  
I begin to climb the beautiful green mountain I noticed before and dash into the woods. I climb the highest tree I can see and hope they will not see me.  
‘Where is she Rey?’  
‘No idea. We should look for her, we’ll outnumber her easily.’  
‘Not today. Have you forgotten what she got in training? Let’s just find a place to settle down for now, hopefully the bloodbath will take down some of the others.’  
The boy probably said this. I have no idea why he got together with those two ferocious girls. I keep silent as they get away. I’m so scared I don’t even bother looking where they go.  
I climb a little bit more and realise I’m not too far from the Cornucopia. This explains why I am still hearing screams and weapons banging together. The only sound of it terrifies me. However a sort of strange curiosity makes me want to look.  
There are about ten people left fighting. I make out they are the careers and those who call themselves ‘middle district careers’ and by the looks of it they are being quite beaten up. There are two enormous boys- Ace and Ethan?- who are rolling on the ground beating eachother while the girl from four is kicking Ethan hard. Has she got nothing else to do?  
The tributes from one are fighting against the girl from seven who is giving them a hard time. She must be quite strong to handle two careers at the same time. Definitely somebody to look out for. My head spins just at the thought of having to battle those brutes even though I realise I must appear like one of them too.  
I shift my glance and I notice a small person with an emerald green shirt who is being kept against the Cornucopia by the boy from seven. Her feet are dangling and she is trying to get the boy’s hands away from her neck. Will he kill her? Probably yes.  
I refocus on them. Suddenly the girl does a back somersault and kicks the boy right in the face. She rolls on the floor and bolts towards a male figure who is looking through the weapons.  
There is just one person who is abstaining from it all: the girl from eight. She was the missing part of the second pack! Even though she is far I see she is staring shocked at the dead body of her district partner.  
And she is holding the bloody dagger which killed him.

Ruby Shine’s POV  
We finally managed to defeat them. For now they will leave us alone.  
I would not like to admit it, but they could as well be trained careers, they are probably going to be our greatest enemies.  
I wipe a drip of blood from my cheek and head towards Topaz. He is staring at the ground with a saddened expression. He doesn’t even seem to realise about the wound Willow made on his calf. It isn’t too bad but it must at least hurt a little.  
‘Bro, come on, what’s wrong?’ I ask.  
‘Yeah what’s wrong?’ Ace repeats in a mocking tone.  
‘You want to know what’s freaking wrong?’ Delphinia butts in ‘We made no kills. We spent the whole time battling those idiots who thought they could be careers. And we killed none. And you want to know who managed to make kills instead? Both from eleven and the whiny girl from eight who actually isn't that whiny.’  
‘Oh and that reminds me that you two’ Ace points at Elijah and Zoe ‘Should have made some kills. Why should we keep you?’  
Enough is enough. ‘Will you shut it Ace? You made no kill so why should they have done too?’  
‘Yeah Ace, haven’t we proved enough with our training scores?’  
Elijah is speaking. He is holding Zoe’s small,white hand. The girl has a shocked expression pictured on her face. She immediately realises that and puts her impenetrable mask back on.  
I notice she still has the red marks from Vance’s hands on her neck.  
I still think she is too young for this. I really have no idea why she volunteered. I tried speaking to her sometimes but she tells nothing about herself. Will I ever get something out of that girl?  
Delphinia and Ace keep complaining about the bloodbath and I decide to get something to eat for me and my brother. Elijah joins us soon and hands an apple to Zoe which walks away. I observe her as she sits in the middle of the grassy valley surrounding the Cornucopia.  
‘Why did she volunteer?’ my brother asks.  
‘The probably made her do so.’ Elijah answers.  
‘But why?’ my brother insists ‘There must be plenty of eighteen year olds in her training center.’  
‘She is good at fighting.’ I say. I don’t have time to think about this now.  
Elijah shrugs and we stay silent even when Ace and Delphinia finally join us.  
The anthem begins and Zoe silently comes and sits next to me. We all look in the sky. There were only four deaths today: Electra from three, Esme form six, Max form eight and Rosita from twelve.  
None of them stood any chance. They were clearly goners. But it still bothers me that we could have killed more.

The dead:  
Electra Light  
Esme Road  
Max Sachase  
Rosita Ash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have your favourite tributes changed after these chapters? If yes, remeber to answer in the comments!


	23. Far Away from the Cornucopia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to tell you that when I imagined the arena I thought of something like the italian dolomites. They are truly amazing!

Rye Fields’ POV  
Yara and Wolf are finally sleeping. It took me hours to convince them to do so. As soon as the sun rises we must get going. We will climb this mountain, up to its peak. Food shouldn’t be a problem: it seems Wolf was able to gain loads of sponsors with the whole Lola story.  
I laugh a little at how ingenuous I was, I was convinced he loved Yara! Well she isn’t that great actually. She seems depressed and doesn’t talk much. It is true that we are in the games but something makes me think that she was this sad even before.  
None of us really got harmed, Wolf gut a little cut on his arm and Yara twisted her ankle but she managed to run along.  
I look at Yara and I suddenly shiver. She has the same dark hair of that girl who I murdered yesterday. I can’t help getting her out of my mind. I don’t even understand why I killed her.  
Everything was confused and I needed to get out of that madhouse before anyone could kill me or my allies. She was right in front of me and… she wouldn’t get away… I…  
It isn’t the first time I killed someone. My parents, my siblings, my grandfather…. It was my fault. I could have woken them up. I could have waited. I could have saved someone at least.  
‘Rye… are you ok?’  
Yara is looking at me from her sitting position.  
‘I mean, of course you are not but what happened?’  
Trying to speak through the sobs I mutter ‘I killed them…’  
‘Who? You only killed Rosita right? You didn’t even know her, what do you care?’  
I decide to shut up. There are many days still to go, then I will go back home and I will be able to whine. Yara is right. I breathe in and I wake Wolf. We must go before the sun sets again. It seems that days are much shorter in the mountains and the trip up will be long.  
However I know that we will be safe up there. I doubt anybody will want to climb up there and the careers will probably hunt down for tributes near the Cornucopia. This reminds me that they didn’t move tonight. I hope they got badly injured yesterday, they will be less of a threat.

Blue Campbell’s POV  
I know I should have died back then. I would have been burst up high, towards the artificial sky of the arena. I would have been blown in many little pieces and my blood would have covered all the people around me. My bones would be shattered and I would be in a wooden box now.   
And I probably will be in one soon.  
With these thoughts in my head I walk through a small valley behind the green mountain. I bet nobody has been here yet. If, only if, the gamemakers don’t kill me, I’m going to stay here until the end of the games. This place is a paradise.  
There is a small lake with clear water next to which I slept this night thanks to which I can stay hydrated. There are also plenty of fish swimming in it and I am pretty confident they are edible. There are also many bushes of blood red berries which I haven’t tried yet, I’m not sure if they are strawberries or not. I really should have spent some time at the edible plants station!  
I try not to think about the risks I am exposed to but the slightest sound makes me turn. I feel so scared, I always think there could be a tribute or worse, a mutt who is following me, waiting for the right time to kill me.   
I actually barely slept tonight. The idea of my sister and my mother watching me back home makes me want to cry. I know I’ll never see them again.   
Suddenly something grey catches my eye. A rabbit! I immediately grab the little knife I built yeasterday and run after it.   
The animal is very quick but I know that I need to catch it. It will provide me with enough food for a few days. I dive in the small river running through the valley following the same path of the rabbit which is jumping from rock to rock. The river is shallow so I manage running through it and reaching the other shore. I dash to catch up with the rabbit who seems driven by a supernatural force.   
That damned animal has speed but I’ve got stamina.   
I’m about to reach it when it takes a sudden turn and I find myself in another small valley surrounded by trees.  
Suddenly my heart stops beating and my mind goes blank. I feel cold sweat running down my spine and my legs have turned numb and refuse to run.

Ethan Ainsley’s POV  
‘Well, well, look who we’ve got here. The idiot from five.’ I say.  
I can’t wait to get my hands on him and squeeze his tiny neck just like I did to those peacekeepers.  
‘Get him!’ Willow shouts.  
I want to kill him so bad but I know there is not time to argue now. Let’s make sure he won’t run away, then I’ll deal with him. I need blood so bad, it’s a miracle I haven’t killed my allies yet, especially that Kaylee girl, she is just standing around, not being useful.  
Vance and Willow have caught the boy and are dragging him to me. I feel saliva running down the edge of my mouth and my hands are itching by the need to kill.  
I kick him in the stomach and sit on him, hopefully crushing some of his young bones. I look at those tearful bambi eyes and feel like tearing them away from him. I grab Willow’s knife and push them in his left eye.  
BOOM!  
He is dead but I’m still not satisfied. I grab Vance’s axe and bang it against his head, smashing it in half.  
I get up and walk away, not bothering to clean myself from his blood.  
I walk away to prevent myself from killing my other allies, swinging my sword on the trees surrounding me.  
One, this is for the president who made me get in here.  
Two, this is for my stupid allies.  
Three, this is for the bloody careers.  
Four, this is for the peacekeeper who saw me murdering the other two.  
Five, this is because we don’t have the Cornucopia.   
Six, this is for useless Kaylee.  
Seven, this is for the alive tributes.  
Eight, this is for the scarce amount of food.  
I turn round and notice those foolish ‘allies’ looking at me in dismay. Do they want to be killed next?  
‘What is there to stare? Get me some food! And go to sleep! We need to get some energy to attack the Cornucopia.’  
They seem frozen.  
‘I SAID MOOOVE!!!!!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue had to die didn't he?  
> Are there some povs you would like to read about?  
> (I have already written the next two chapters so your request will appear after some time.)


	24. The Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! Let's hope its going to better than 2020!
> 
> Sad chapter ahead, just warning you.

Arrow Villain’s POV  
Cosmo hasn’t stopped crying since last night during the anthem. Rosita is dead and she is not coming back.   
It does hurt to see him like this, at first he was optimistic: he thought she was lost and maybe some powerful tribute died. He lost faith now and it is not good, we are only in the early stages of the game and if he goes on like this he is going to end up dying.  
He probably thinks I don’t understand because I’m young. But I do, oh I do so well. He doesn’t know that both my parents died. He doesn’t know that everyday I fear that my grandfather will die.   
The constant thumping of his heartbeat reassures me as he carries me through the arena, not really knowing where we are going. It only seems that the mountain gets more and more rocky as we climb it.   
I close my eyes and try to sleep, I haven’t done so since… I don’t know. I force myself to think that five of us are already dead, counting the boy from five. I’m the youngest tribute left. I can do it. I’ll go back to my grandfather. Back home…  
The sound of a soft lullaby wakes me up.  
‘Deep in the meadow,  
Under the willow,  
A bed of grass  
A soft green pillow…’  
‘Who taught you this?’ I ask.  
Cosmo looks down at me, surprised. ‘Rosita. She used to sing this every time she saw me.’  
‘Were you really that close?’  
‘I have known her since I was five.’  
‘I’m sorry.’ I hesitate a second. ‘It's all my fault. You had to get me at the Cornucopia. She wouldn’t have gone in if there were only the two of you.’  
‘Nonsense. I need to help you.’  
I don’t reply and put my head on his chest. Will he ever get tired of carrying me?   
Thump, thump, thump…  
I slowly slip into sleep again.

‘Arrow! Arrow! Wake up! Arrow!’   
A shouted whisper wakes me. I look up and see Cosmo’s face covered by a mask of fear.   
‘What?’  
‘The middle district careers. Arrow! They are right behind us! What do we do?’  
I don’t know, I really don’t. We can’t run away because they’ll see us and chase us. We can’t wait here because they’ll find us. Panic gets hold of me.   
Calm down. Each problem has a solution. And each tribute has a chance to win. Or do they?  
The sound of the careers chatting is getting louder. My heart seems to burst and I can hear Cosmo’s too.  
The boy has gritted teeth and is looking left and right.   
I hear him mutter ‘Isn’t there a single place where to hide?’.  
‘The trees Cosmo! Climb on this pine here!’  
‘What about you Arrow? I can’t leave you here!’  
‘Do it! I wouldn’t win anyway. I would have died sooner or later and the less time I spend in this arena the better!’  
‘But Arrow!’  
‘Cosmo promise me you are going to win.’  
‘I can carry you up there. We can still do it.’  
Suddenly I see Willow’s silhouette as she walks in front of all the others just a few meters beneath us.  
‘GO COSMO!’ I don’t realize but my whisper sounded more like a shout.  
He still doesn’t move.  
‘Either I die or both of us die. There is no way to save me. I died when I was reaped. Cosmo, please.’  
I look at his face for one more time from my sitting position. I can see that he clearly is trying to hold back the tears. He gives me one last sad glance and climbs up the tree like a squirrel.  
As I see him disappear behind the branches I realise that my life is slipping away. Suddenly an uncontrollable fear grasps me. I shiver and begin to sob. I don’t want to die. Help! Grandpa! Cosmo! Rosita!   
She is dead and so will I be in a few moments.   
‘Vance! Come! Another tribute to kill!’   
‘This time you’re not killing him instead of me Ethan! He’s my prey!’  
So he’s gonna kill me. I don’t know whether it is better him or Ethan. At least Vance seems a little less crazy. Just a little. He would probably slip into insanity too if it weren’t for Willow.  
‘No please, please, I can be useful. I can…’  
My words are cut short by the two boys' hysterical laugh.They are all surrounding me. Wait! Is that Kaylee? She seemed so nice. And now she is staring at me with pitiful eyes.  
Willow is ordered to keep me still. Is she holding my hand? She squeezes it as Vance dives his axe inside my stomach.   
Oxygen begins to miss and I feel my own blood covering me and coming up my throat. My arms and legs are numb and my head spins. Everybody goes aways except for Willow. She looks at me and kneels down, putting her head next to my face..  
‘Cosmo is safe’ she whispers.  
Her bruised face is the last thing I see before my vision goes blank.  
‘Willow! What are you doing there?’ Vance shouts.  
‘Just checking he was dead!’  
‘6 down, 17 to go!’ Kaylee chirps.  
BOOM!


	25. Trust

Elijah Saunter’s POV

‘She’s not coming!’

‘Come on Ace, she’s a career too!’

‘She’s only going to bother us! She can’t do a thing!’

‘Suit yourself’ Ruby says and storms away.

‘Why do you want her to come? If she is as good as you say she can stay here to guard the Cornucopia.’ Delphinia just spoke.

‘That’s fine with me, at least I don’t have to stay with that stuck up.’

I wish the chicken brain would shut up. Zoe is probably the bravest, cleverest, strongest person I ever met. Her only problem is her age. And her size. She will be eighty pounds maximum.

‘I’m staying with her!’ I shout.

‘Are you scared to meet the others?’ Delphinia says with the most irritant tone she can use.

‘I trained with seventeen year olds! I am stronger than you think!’ Ace says in a high pitched voice ‘See, the girl can handle it alone!’

He should stop mocking Zoe. Especially when she doesn’t hear. In fact she is washing the weapons at the river with Topaz.  
I bet Ace’s afraid of her.

‘Okay then! If you guys can’t make a decision I’m gonna choose for you. We all go hunting except for Elijah and Zoe who stay guard the Cornucopia.’ 

Well, I must say Ruby isn’t the typical distinct 1 girl, she isn’t all glitter, gossip and glamour. She is wise and good at fighting.

I wonder if they’ll make some kills. Tributes are dying slowly this year, I heard only one cannon this morning after the boy from five who died yesterday afternoon.  
‘We’re ready to go!’ Topaz says as he and Zoe jog towards us.

‘You’re ready, not her.’ Delphina comments.

‘Why?’ Zoe is looking at her crossed arms dropping the weapons she was carrying at her feet.

‘’Cause everybody will notice you with that emerald green sweater.’

Couldn’t she think of something better? That’s the most pathetic excuse I’ve ever heard.

‘It’s not my fault if I’ve got green eyes.’ Zoe answers.

‘What does it have to do with the colour of your jumper?’ 

It seems that Delphinia read my mind.

‘Haven’t you noticed? Everybody is wearing a jumper which is the same colour as their eyes. You and Elijah have grey eyes which means you have a grey jumper. Ace’s got shit coloured eyes and that’s the same colour of his jumper.’ Zoe says matter of factly. 

I haven’t thought of that. Other than being a great fighter she’s an observer too. And a very good one.

‘So you’re staying here with me right?’ Zoe doesn’t seem happy.

‘Um yeah, I thought you might have wanted help if they attacked us.’

‘Don’t you think I’m good enough? Do you realise what you just did? You basically proved Ace I’m not strong enough!’

‘Whoa calm down, I just wanted to help you.’

She glares at me and looks away. Gosh, she’s cute.

I wait for a few minutes and stay silent. I wonder how her life was back in District Two. By the way she acts it seems she never had any real friends. Has she ever talked openly to someone? 

‘I’m sorry for before. I just thought that… well if Vance attacked you again…’ I sound so pathetic.

‘It was my fault. I shouldn’t have gotten mad that way. You’re right. Hand to hand combat is not my strongest point.’

‘You know you can trust me. I mean I would not kill you or betray you or anything.’

‘Why are you telling me this?’

‘Because I want you to be my friend. A person who you can talk to and rely on.’

She looks at me confused.

‘You know we are in the arena right? And only one is coming out.’

‘And I’m planning for it to be you.’

She is staring blankly at me with those hypnotizing emerald eyes. 

‘Are you really going to help me out? I mean, I have no friends or family back at home. It was just me and my knives. Someone will definitely be waiting for you back in district 4.’  
‘Zoe.’ I grab her by her arms and force her to look at me ‘I tried to commit suicide when I was eleven. My whole family died in a fire. I came here to die because I didn’t have the strength to kill myself. But I have one last mission: save you.’

She waits as if she is thinking of something to say.

‘So I can really trust you. You are not going to kill me. You are going to protect me. Is that true?’

She spoke quickly and grabbed my hand desperate for an answer. 

‘It is true.’

‘I’m so scared Elijah! Scared of dying and seeing people die. Every second I feel like Ace or some other tribute could kill me. And I don’t want to kill anybody! I’m scared they’ll know I’m not strong! They would kill me!’

Big tears are falling delicately down her face, dropping on the grassy ground. I can’t help but hug her. I need to protect her.

‘Hush. You’re strong. You were able to survive Vance. You can do it.’

Slowly her sobs quiet down but I don’t leave her. I won’t until I die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I tried explore deeply both Zoe's and Elijah's characters and their interaction. Let me know what you think about it!  
> Btw I hope that the chapter will be easier to read this way! Thanks AmeliaAndreas3, I only just noticed the comment you made about a month ago!


	26. The Betrayal

Madison Dankworth’s POV

So here I am four days after I was sent here to get killed. I survived the bloodbath missing Zoe’s knife just by one inch. I survived Audrey and Emberly chatting all night about how cute the boys in their districts were. Do they know we are in the games? I survived the career’s attack yesterday evening, I was already prepared to say goodbye to this world, when Audrey found this cave where we all hid. The guy from one found us but he thought he had an optical illusion or something and went away. Maybe he is as stupid as he wanted us to think he was. I survived being bossed around by Emberly with Audrey doing nothing but assenting. I survived the fear, the thirst. 

If I survived all of this I can survive hunger. Hunger! It’s probably worse than fear and physical pain. I tried eating all the raspberries I found but it didn’t work. How I long for a piece of bread or some meat! Even the horrible cabbage my mother made me eat would be okay. 

Audrey actually got some bread from her sponsors but she and Emberly ate it all claiming it wasn’t enough to feed everyone. It took all my willpower not to punch both of them. The problem is that they are much stronger than me: I have no idea how to use weapons and well, my muscles seem like they were never born.

Many times I have thought of electrocuting them but I pushed the thought away. I need allies even because nobody is dying. I wonder if we’ll beat the record of the longest games.   
I think they lasted about a month and a week. Our games are probably going to be this slow too. I wonder if my mental sanity will last long enough to go back to Dereck and my family. I can still see my sister Scarlett holding my friend back when the train bought me away.

‘I will come back Dereck’ I murmur hoping he will hear me.

‘Maddie! Come here’ a squeaky voice says.

I just can’t stand it when they call me like that. Emberly is always teasing me because I’ve got a ‘girly’ name. I hate her so much. 

I stomp towards the two who are feasting on some greenish berries. I thought about eating them but I don’t remember seeing them in the edible plants station. I didn’t bother telling those two about it, if they die of food poisoning there would be just two tributes less.

‘Maddie, why don’t wear a ribbon?’

‘What do you want Emberly?’ I say speaking slowly and breathing trying to control myself.

‘Oh shut up Em. Don't you see you’re making him blush?’

The two of them start laughing with a maniac, high pitched laugh.

‘Hush! They’re going to find us!’ 

Oh God why did I come with these two? They are going to kill us! 

‘Ace! Maddie has a crush on you!’ Emberly shouts.

‘And on you too Ethan!’ Audrey adds.

The girls continue laughing. I kick both of them in the shin hoping they will get quiet. I am dying inside for the urge to abandon them here but I will go nowhere on my own.

I walk away thinking what to do. Those green berries have clearly had a maddening effect on my allies. They weren’t this crazy before. 

‘You have to kill them.’

I wish this thought went away. How can I kill somebody? 

‘You electrocute them, easy.’

Why? I could just walk away and hope for someone to get them.

‘Do you want the games to last three months? You have to kill them. Plus you’ll get sponsors and they’ll give you food.’

Food. That’s tempting.

I decide to listen to my inside devil.

I will create a trap with the coil I found in the bag I grabbed during the bloodbath and put it right next to the fire. Then I’ll use the batteries from the torch and make sure it’ll electrocute them as soon as they reach the fire in the morning. After I finish setting the trap I will run away in case one will survive. 

I really hope to catch them both if only one were to die I would hope for it to be Audrey. She is the strongest one of the two.

Everything is set up. Both are sleeping. I grab my black bag, a bottle of water and a knife and start climbing towards the rocky peak of the mountains. I don’t look back.

Audrey Miracle’s POV

I wake up feeling a little dizzy. I wonder why those delicious berries made me so… um crazy? Madison got pretty mad after that.

Speaking about him, where is he?

I wake up Emberly who is still sleeping. Her short hair is all tangled around her face.

‘You look like a scarecrow, Em.’

‘You aren’t pretty either. Maddie is gorgeous though. Where is our pretty fairy?’

The berries’ effect still hasn’t disappeared on her. I wonder when she will be good again. Well, she faces no dangers, this cave is completely hidden.

Emberly steps out. ‘Maddie! Maddie, where are you? Oh come on don’t be angry.’

Madison will probably go away if she continues like this. 

‘Maddie? Mad-’

Suddenly I hear a loud snap and the sound of electricity going through wires. A horrible smell of burnt skin fills the air.

I have a bad feeling about this all. I dash out just in time to see my friend roasted like a chicken. I’m about to run towards her when I see some deadly looking coil attached to two branches of a tree. 

BOOM!

Two thoughts reach my mind. First: district five will have no victors this year. Second: my friend is dead.

I stare at her as if she were to wake up just like she did then minutes ago. 

‘Em?’

She doesn’t answer.

My friend, my best friend is gone forever. And it was all Madison’s fault. I won’t let a single tear drop for Em until I’ll have avenged her. I’ll kill Madison in the worst way possible. I’ll let him bleed to death.

Anger crawls through my veins and spreads through every inch of my body. My fists tremble and I feel fire in my eyes.

HE KILLED EM! 

I yell in anger and grab my whip then I begin running as fast as I can up to the top of the rocky mountains. That’s where he went, I can see the traces he left.

Running like hell and shouting with my whip banging on the trees I begin my trip up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might have been rather surprising to you... I had planned it all way long!   
> (It's one of the scenes you think of when you are still writing the reapings or something and I was so happy to finally put it in words!)


	27. The Spy

Vance Bark’s POV

A day has passed since we killed the district nine boy. Just one other tribute has died after that. Hmm, was it a career kill? Nah, those stupids are not able to hold a sword. We could have defeated them back at the Cornucopia. We were so stupid, the games are going to last years if we go on like this. Why didn’t I kill the little girl? I would not have a bloody broken nose if it weren’t for her ‘acrobatics’. I wonder where she learnt that. None of the careers I ever saw were able to do such things. 

Speaking of them we decided we will not attack them just now. Willow has a big wound on her arm and Ethan… he’s a psycho. I must admit he scares me. He could kill any of us if he wanted to. That’s why we never let him be on watch during the night. We can’t even make him go away because he’ll turn on us and kill us. I hope he dies soon and Willow does too. Kaylee instead doesn’t speak about these things. She just follows along, sometimes gathering berries or other things to eat. If it were for me she would be dead but Willow doesn’t seem to want to abandon her.

‘Guys! Me and Kaylee thought of something!’ 

Willow has been sitting on that rock for about half an hour with Kaylee. I was wondering what they were talking about. Ethan instead has spent the whole time eating.

I walk towards the two girls and sit next to them. 

‘So’ Willow starts ‘Kaylee said that before we attack the careers we should know their habits.’

Typical. It happens nearly in every game.

Willow goes on. ‘So Kaylee offered to spy them. We aren’t too far from the Cornucopia. We would need to walk only a few hours. Then Kaylee will hide in the trees near the Cornucopia and examine what they do, when they sleep, who is on watch when, if they are having any kind of troubles. When it will be time we will attack. Ok?’

‘Finally you're useful.’ Ethan grunts and walks away.

‘Is it a yes?’ Willow asks.

I nod and we begin to pack up all our things and start walking down the mountain, towards the Cornucopia. 

I realise that I couldn’t care less about my allies. Kaylee… She’s nothing to me. I can use her to win that’s all. She’s our spy. Ethan is dangerous and if he dies I would be probably happy. Without him in the way I would have a bigger chance of becoming a victor. Victory! I would be so sweet! I already can imagine myself being the victor of district seven! I would be famous and nobody would no longer look down at me! I wouldn’t be the class nerd who everybody always looks down at. And girls wouldn’t tease me because I get high scores. I will prove to them that I can fight, that I can beat the odds. I can survive! 

As for Willow… she doesn’t seem to want bloodshed anymore. She doesn’t know but I saw she squeezed the dying boy’s hand. She’s too soft for the games. I’m kind of sorry she won’t be able to get away from here.

At least the arena is pretty!

There have been no mutts so far. I wonder if the gamemakers want us to kill each other instead of having anything else making us die. Murder is the favourite kind of death for the Capitol. But if the games go on like this....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to tell you that I am running out of chapters which I have already written and I am finding it hard to write since I have loads of homework and I am also continuing sport. I'll try to continue updating regularly but if you see me dissappear for a few weeks you'll know the reason.  
> Don't forgt to tell me what you think about the story in the comments!


	28. Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guyssss! I'm so happy! I got a C1 in my FCE exam!  
> (Probably nobody cares but anyway...)

Yara Taylor’s POV  
Our alliance, aside from the career packs, is the last one standing. Is it meant to last much longer? Who is going to die next? Will Rye or Wolf go away on their own? The games aren’t proceeding quick enough and I have a feeling that someone will die soon. And by soon I mean anytime today.  
I look at Wolf and Rye who are just a few steps before me. We are continuing to walk up the mountain which seems never ending. Sometimes I think the gamemakers are playing some kind of trick on us, it looks like we aren’t moving further up. Why then haven’t we hit the edge of the arena yet? Why haven't we got electrocuted? I remember that this kind of death happens often but it seems that the Capitol only wants us to murder each other. Are they trying to prevent us from going too far away from the Cornucopia and the others?  
I must admit that I wouldn’t fancy facing any of the other tributes. Not even the whiniest ones even though I think that only the strongest remained. There were only six tributes that could be actually defined as weaklings this year. The first surprising death was actually the one from the girl from five. I wonder who killed her. Did the careers reach their alliance? Then why was there just one kill?  
Suddenly a horrible thought hits me. Did one of her allies kill her?  
I halt and look at Wolf and Rye who are walking up mumbling something. Are they planning to kill me? I am the weakest of us all. Maybe even the weakest tribute standing. They go further up without looking back. I am staring at them with widened eyes with my hair whipping my face because of the wind. Would quite Wolf or kind-hearted Rye kill me? We are in the games after all and somebody must die.  
‘Yara! What are you doing there? Come up!’ Wolf shouts and turns completely to look down at me. There's a wierd look in Rye's eyes. Hate? Anger? Crazyness?   
Even though I am a little far back I notice his shocked expression in his almond shaped eyes. He crumbles to the ground, with the knife in his back, holding something between his fingers. It’s the ring I saw on his hand yesterday night.  
‘Lola.’  
He says it loud enough for me to hear before the cannon sounds.  
The loud, intimidating sound makes me realise the danger I’m in. Rye’s looking at me with ferocious eyes, his nostrils widened.  
I am paralized but with a little effort I turn on my heels and run. Rye cannot throw knives, I must run as quick as I can in the woods. Hopefully he will not find me.  
With adrenaline running through my veins and my heart thumping so hard it could burst I run and I don’t look back. I know that if I do I will lose speed.  
I suddenly remember my brother chasing me in the woods when I was eleven because I ate his bread. I have already done this and I survived. Surely I can survive again.  
I hear Rye’s heavy breath right behind me and the sound of his feet crashing on the ground is getting closer and closer.  
The woods! I can do it! I am smaller than him, it can manage to hide somewhere. The woods always have a place where to hide.  
I curve and bolt in the woods and continue running.  
I feel something whistling past my ear. Was it Rye? I turn and see somebody else. It’s not Rye.  
Another tribute with a face disformed by anger is right in front of me holding a whip in her hands. Audrey.  
I still can hear Rye behind me running forward. I look left and right but there is nowhere to run. Either Audrey or Rye will kill me.  
I look up at Audrey. She is glaring at Rye. A surge of hope gets me. Will she help me? For a second I believe in this ingenious possibility.  
‘Audrey…’ I say.  
She whips me on the face cracking my cheek. I collapse to the ground just like I always did when my brother hit me. She kicks me and punches me. Oh God, did my brother come here? I scream in pain and ear and clutch my hands next to my ears.  
Just a second later I realize Audrey has put her whip around my neck and she is pulling it hard.  
AIR! I need to breathe! I want to scream but no one will hear me. Oh heck! I need to survive! I roll on the ground trying to get the whip away from my throat but it seems a snake which squeezes it tighter and tighter.  
My head starts to spin and I feel my ears ringing. I notice strength is draining quickly from me.  
With the last energies remaining I try getting the whip away from me.  
I’m not able to. In this moment I realize I am going to die. Nobody will remember Yara Taylor, sister of the abusive victor of the 90th Hunger Games. Yara Taylor, the girl who died choked by a whip during the 95th Hunger Games.  
I clench my fists and prepare myself for the end.  
All turns blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen after? Will Audrey and Rye fight? If they do, who will win?


	29. Keeping Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm never going to do a multiple pov story again. I can't kill my characters anymore!

Zoe Cohen’s POV

BOOM!

The sound of the cannon floods my ears for the second time in about half an hour. It’s both the sound of death and life. 

I instinctively shift closer to Elijah even though I know all of the others are here. Nobody is paying attention to us. Topaz is having a hard time here in the arena, far from home and his friends, and Ruby has spent loads of time speaking privately to him. Delphinia has been shouting at Ace the whole afternoon because we still haven’t managed to make kills. She sounds hysteric! At least there is still some humanity left in her: she isn’t murmuring ‘Blood! I need blood!’ in her sleep like Ace does. Probably it is a good thing that she hasn’t killed anybody yet. Ace isn't taking it easy either. He keeps blaming me for being part of the pack.

Doesn’t he realise I didn’t go hunting for tributes with them? He made me stay here at the Cornucopia! 

However I must admit that everytime he mentions my name I shiver. I know my fighting technique is better than his but he is much bigger than me and if he were to catch me he could take me down easily. That’s why I didn't sleep tonight. I would never risk not knowing what he is doing.

Sometimes I question myself on why I try staying alive. Coach Lin sent me here hoping I would die. There is nothing and nobody for me at home. I probably would live in an enormous mansion in the victors' village. Alone. Like I have always been my whole life. 

I look at Elijah who has stood up to practice throwing shurikens. It’s a weird weapon choice. I remember seeing it only one back in the training center. I was six and I was taking lessons with my peers about all the kinds of weapons. We don’t start fighting until we’re eight. Before we did light athletics and an additional sport we could choose. I chose an ancient one, it’s called artistic gymnastics, I think. That’s where I learnt all my tumbling from. It definitely was a good choice since it saved my life.

I shiver, it’s getting cold. The mountains are a bad arena, it’s never warm, not even in summer. At least it seems like it’s summer from the weather.

I grab my knives and go up to Elijah. There are many trees there and I can practice my aim. I look for a good target. 

There’s a small branch with a white flower in it. It’s like the ones in the trees back in the training center. I throw.

Bullseye.

I climb the tree and get the knife back. I cannot allow myself to waste precious weapons.

I go on with this activity until it gets cold and Ruby calls us to have dinner.

‘What? A granola bar? Only this? Isn’t there something else to eat?’ Ace whines.

‘No.’ Doesn’t he realise that there isn’t enough food to have a banquet every meal?

‘You shut up.’

‘Why? I know the answer as well as everybody else here.’

‘You’re stupid.

I do my best to contain the anger that built up into me my whole life. 

‘You’re more.’ I answer.

With a sudden burst Ace plunges at me. 

I immediately sit up and step back, putting one hand on my knife. 

Ace growls and jumps towards me again.

I have to react quickly. 

I do a triple spin to disorient him and leap on his back. 

‘I’ve seen you do this in training many times. I know what you will do next.’ he says.

No diving forward and grabbing his ankles to make him fall then.

Ace starts spinning on himself hoping to make me lose balance. A backflip is my only option. It is dangerous to backflip form something which is moving. I remember learning it to my own expenses.

I do it anyway and land on my knee. 

Careless of the pain I stand back up and notice Ace is diving towards me. I could jump on him…

BANG!

My back! 

Ace’s on top of me holding his sword next to my neck. 

Hand to hand combat is my weakest point. 

I’m going to die soon if I don’t move.

I feel blood pumping in my veins. I try crawling away.

I CAN’T MOVE!

Ace raises his sword…

Elijah jumps on Ace and the two boys begin rolling on the ground throwing punches at each other. Delphinia joins them.

Ace’s sword is here next to me.

I see Ruby running after Elijah, Ace and Delphinia and Topaz dashing towards me.

Then everything becomes blurry.

An acrid smell fills my nostrils. It’s a smell I've known since I entered the training center. Sweat. A boy’s sweat.

I open my eyes and realise that somebody is carrying me. Without even checking who it is I free myself and grab my knife. A soothing voice speaks.

‘Hey, it’s me.’

‘Elijah? What are you doing?’

‘Getting both you and me away from Ace.’

I try to speak but he interrupts me.

‘Hush. The anthem’s playing.’ Elijah puts a finger on my lips.

The first face comes up: Delphinia.

I look at Elijah confused but motions me he will explain later.

There are two other faces; the girl from ten and the boy from eleven. He was a strong tribute. I wonder who took him down. The music of the anthem fades away and silence creeps back in the arena.

‘So, tell me what happened.’

‘Not now.’

‘What do you mean not now? You basically got me and carried me away with you. You must tell me why!’ 

Why won’t people tell me things? It’s what I hate the most!

He takes a big breath and begins talking.

‘I knew one day or another Ace would have tried to kill you. I was proven right today, don’t you think? Anyway I decided to leave the rest with you (you were still unconscious) and find a hiding place for the rest of the games for us two. Tributes are dying slowly and I’ve got the feeling Ruby or Topaz could also betray us. Oh, I got some supplies and your knives, don’t worry.’

My curiosity is still not satisfied. I hate to miss things out.

‘But how did you manage to go away without the others noticing?’

‘I was on guard and everybody was sleeping.’ He answers matter of factly. 

I’m surprised. The smallest sound would have woken them up, Ruby has a very soft sleep. 

‘You carried me until now?’

‘You weigh nothing.’

Unfortunately it is true. That’s why I use long distance weapons, if I were to fight somebody I would probably die. Again, I learnt it to my own expenses.

‘What happened to Delphinia?’

‘We accidentally squished her rib cage.’

‘Accidentally?’ This sounds so hyronic.

‘It’s true. She got into my and Ace’s fight and we were both wrestling on top of her… We literally crushed her to death. She died a few minutes after Ruby took us apart.’

Delphina. Just thinking of her name is weird. I can’t believe she’s not here anymore. I can still hear her shouting at Ace. She thought she could win the games. She wanted to give the Capitol a show with a merciless kill. Now she was killed and she didn’t get to kill anyone before. It is strange to think that people who want blood don’t get it and people who don’t do.

‘Let’s stay here for the night, okay?’

I look around even though it’s dark. We are in the middle of the woods. The place Elijah is pointing to is a hole in the ground surrounded by bushes with sticks covering the top. 

‘Seems safe to me.’

‘I’m taking guard tonight. You need to sleep.’

I don’t even object, I feel my eyelids closing from the tiredness.

I try to put myself in a comfortable position and lay on the cold but luckily dry ground.

I toss and turn for a while but I can’t get to close my eyes. I feel so exposed, sleeping is one of the worst things to do in an arena still freaking packed with tributes. Elijah however is acting as nothing happened. It seems like he never saw Delphinia die. Or that the careers and the middle district careers are probably somewhere near. He looks calm. It is exactly what they teach us to do in the training center. It is what I tried to do my whole life. Sometimes I think it’s impossible. I’m not a machine. I’m not a toy for the Capitol. I’m a person and I was forced to get in here and kill people. I couldn’t choose what to do with my life. I never got to choose what I could do.

I look at Elijah. His face is lightened by the artificial moon of the arena and his black hair is slightly moving because of the cold breeze.

‘Elijah?’

‘Hm?’

‘Thanks for keeping your promise.’

He smiles. ‘Sleep.’

I huddle my jumper closer to me to gain heat and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you've got some more deaths I'm going to ask you an important question. Who are you rooting for? Is there any tribute you dislike? Who would you be sad for if they were to die?
> 
> About Rye, you're going to know more in the next chapter.


	30. Miss Miracle did a Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, this chapter isn't about the games. It's about Lola, Wolf's girlfriend.   
> I did this because people don't always think about the people at home sooo.... let me know if you enjoyed it!

Lola Cassidy’s POV

I open the front door of my broken down house and realise the TV is switched on. For a moment I wonder if my sister has left it open. 

The evening Capitol’s update! That’s what it is!

‘Welcome to the evening’s Capitol update you busy workers! This update is for all of you who work in factories and don’t have time to watch the Hunger Games! Seems strange to me that you’ll go to work instead of being glued to the seat! Anything could happen while you’re not watching!’

Idiot! Doesn’t he realise we starve to death in the districts? Working is our only option to stealing! However he is right. I can’t stop thinking about Wolf for a moment. How is he doing? Is he alive? He promised me he will win and come back home and come to live with me! When we get older we’ll marry. 

But first he has to survive the games.

I sit on a wooden stool in front of the TV. They are the only pieces of furniture in the house. Me and my sister sleep on some woolly duvets on the ground. There is not enough money to buy beds, those are luxuries reserved for the rich.

‘I must admit it has been a very intense day in the arena today! There have been some kills and therefore some deaths! The number of tributes is getting down! Remember to sponsor who you want to win!’

I can’t believe the Capitol really thinks this is a game. Wolf is in there and he is risking his life every single second!

‘Now let's go to the most recent event! Since most of the four deaths happened early this morning we are going to leave them for last! Keep your curiosity for now!’

I would love to smash Julius’ green face with my stool right now.

‘First event (the most recent one): two tributes of the career pack deserted their allies. They are Zoe from two and Elijah from four. It was Elijah to take the initiative since Zoe had been knocked out in a fight against Ace, also from district two!’

Well, good for them. When will he shut his bloody mouth and tell me how’s Wolf?

‘Speaking of the fight, it actually all degenerated. Most of the careers began fighting after Zoe fainted. Here we come to our first death! Delphinia from four was crushed to death. I guess she will not be the victor she thought she would have become!’

Okay, there is a lower chance of Wolf being dead. Stop! He’s alive! He’s got more chances of winning.

‘Anyway this morning there was a big fight where the other three died! You won’t believe it! A whole alliance was destroyed!’

Tell me who died, you idiot!

‘Let’s go to the facts. This morning,precisely at 8 am Mr. Rye Fields decided to murder his allies. His first victim was Wolf from 10. I would like to mention it was the most emotional death so far. The last thing he said was his loved one name: Lola.’

I feel everything collapsing around me. The stool, the TV, everything disappears. The walls, the dust, the duvets on the floor. Everything. Even the atrocious smell of the animals and Julius’ booming voice. There’s nothing left. 

I crumple to the ground clutching my ears. The silence I perceive is atrocious. I feel nothing, see nothing, hear nothing. Not the cold ground under my legs, not the pain I always feel on my knee. 

The TV goes on, unperturbable. ‘After that Yara ran away only to find herself in front of Miss Audrey Miracle! Our marvellous Audrey killed her mercilessly.’

Tears are dropping on the ground, on my hands, on my knees, on my dress. Snot is flowing down my nose. I couldn’t care less. I let myself lying on the ground sobbing. Wolf. He told me he would have died. I told him he would survive. I begin to shiver uncontrollably. Anger and pain are drowning me. I gave him fake hope. I hate myself.

‘Now we had an interesting pair of tributes standing in front of each other. And what happened? Miss Miracle did a miracle! Remember Rye was one of the tributes with the highest odds? Remember Audrey is small and slim and Rye is tall and stocky? Miss Miracle was able to kill him with the only use of her whip!’

I scratch my face with my bitten nails, not feeling the stinging on my cheeks. I shout and scream as loud as I can. I grab my hands and begin contorting my fingers. I sob not being able to stop.

‘Speaking of district eleven, the magnanimous President provided them with food and gave them some money to rebuild some houses. There is still a chance there will be a victor: their female tribute, Robinia, has been living in the woods near the Cornucopia for some days now. She has been silent so far but i’m sure she’ll give us a show! This is all for today, see you tomorrow with hopefully some more exciting news!’

The TV shuts down as I clutch my head screaming because of the pain. Blood is pumping in my head and my fingers. 

Calm down. 

I remember him kissing me under the cherry tree this spring. He’s the only person I loved and the only one I’ll ever love! 

I find myself screaming and kicking even more. I begin punching my legs and arms and head. I want to feel what he felt! It’s my fault! I told him he should look for an alliance! It’s all my fault!

Stop, Lola, stop.

Wolf! He is dead! He died in the bloody games! 

I try standing up but my head spins so much. I find myself falling and kicking the floor. 

I don’t realise I’m sliding towards the TV. I don’t realise the sharp edge of it is getting closer and closer to my head.

I kick again and slide on the floor a few centimeters.

BANG!

I feel a sticky substance coming down the side of my head which came in contact with the pointy edge of the TV.

I touch the point where I’m bleeding. It’s a hole. I feel dizzy and collapse. I’m dying. 

My sobs stop. I’m not in pain anymore. I’m going with Wolf.

The desperation and anger and guilt disappeared. Just one thing is with me now.

Relief.


	31. It's Time

Kaylee Dawglas’ POV

Spy. This word has been ringing in my ears for a few days now. I hate it and I love it at the same time. I hate it because I have been staying on this tree since when my allies went to sleep. It is extremely uncomfortable and the leaves provide no repair from the heavy rain. I’m soaked to the bone. I don’t understand why I should be staying here since it’s completely dark and there is going to be no sun this morning due to the clouds. However, I feel safe. Nobody sees me and there is no way any tribute could climb this high.  
I have spent this time spying on the careers. Nothing really happened aside from the fact that they killed the girl from four. It’s better for us really. 

The boy from four is keeping guard tonight. He will wake everybody up, they’ll have breakfast and then they will practise with the weapons and shout at each other for weird reasons.

It seems like the sun is rising but it is still very dark. The rain doesn’t stop.

Being careful not to slip and fall down the tree, I climb to the ground.

‘Guys.’ I whisper.

The only sound I hear is Ethan’s snoring.

‘Guys!’

Nothing.

‘Oh, wake up!’ I kick Vance’s leg.

‘Oww! You idiot! What do you want?’

I don’t even answer, I’m too busy shoving Ethan. Willow has already woken up.

‘WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?’ Ethan booms.

‘Shhhh!’ Willow put a hand on his mouth.

The three of them look at me expectantly.

‘It’s time.’

‘You sure?’ Willow asks.

‘Yeah, their sleeping and the boy’s who’s keeping guard could easily be taken down by one of you.’

‘They’ll definitely wake up.’ Vance says cynically.

‘Well, we knew since the beginning we would have needed to fight them.’

‘The boy from two looks pretty dangerous.’ Vance objects.

It’s time to get badass Kaylee back. I have survived since now but I have to show yI’m strong and fierce and my end will be near. Be the Kaylee which went into the games to avenge her sister. You can be your true, scared self when you will have won.

‘You scared?’ I say with a cocky attitude.

‘No, definitely not.’ 

As if it was true. He’s not as good as acting at me.

‘Then let’s go.’

‘Sorry Miss, since when are you the leader here?’

‘Since when I spent the whole night being soaked and since when I am telling you whether you can attack or not. You have to rely on me now.’

‘You…’ 

‘Ethan. You don’t want things to end as they did for their careers. The death of the girl was caused by a fight too. For now our strength is in numbers. We can’t overpower the careers if we are not numerous.’

Willow’s wise, probably the wisest one here I’d say.

‘Get your weapons and let’s go! Mind yourself not to make a single sound or else they’ll wake up.’

It’s good being the leader for once. 

However I have a strange feeling. Excitement? Is it adrenaline that make my blood pump through my ears?

I feel like I need to succeed or I’ll die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. Important question. Madison or Audrey? Please tell me what you like and dislike about each of them.
> 
> I'm pretty sure I won't be able to update on friday so... see you this time next week!


	32. Karma

Audrey Miracle’s POV

Two day have passed since Em died. Two days! One day since I killed Rye. I got loads of food and a brand new whip for that.

I couldn’t care less. 

Madison has escaped me for two days! Two freaking days! That murderer! That infamous traitor! 

I know he’s close. I have been following his traces for the whole time. But it seems like everytime I’m about to get him, he manages to get away.

I will kill him, even if it will be the last thing I do. 

I have been walking the whole night, and my muscles ache because of the trekking across these damned rocky mountains. 

My stomach grumbles. I haven’t eaten since yesterday morning. I guess it’s breakfast time! 

I grab my black bag and quickly get a pack of beef strips out. I voraciously gnaw at the food. Only now I realise how hungry I am. 

Once I’m done I drink some of the water I got from a stream along the way and begin walking forward. 

Is this a footprint?

Ah! Stupid, stupid traitor. Doesn’t he realise he has to hide well or else he’ll die soon?

I grab my backpack and follow what might be his traces.

Madison Dankworth’s POV

Every step I do might be my last. Every time my shoe steps on this muddy soil, I’m showing Audrey where I am.

This horrible rain which does not seem to stop continues pouring all over me. My heart is pounding extremely fast. 

She is near. I feel it. 

She has been close many times, but I have never been exposed to danger this much.

I grab my knife. It would be better if I could electrocute her too, but it is a process which takes loads of time. I hope I will be able to defeat her anyway.

I breathe in and continue walking. 

I am right on the peak of one of the mountains. I am completely exposed to the rain and there is no place to hide aside from these enormous rocks.

From here I can see the whole arena and, from the shimmering on the other border of this mountain, it seems like the arena also ends here. 

Audrey Miracle’s POV

Why did this damned mountain need to be so steep? I pant to catch my breath after every step I try to make.

Anything is worth doing to kill that hateful murderer.

As I walk up I realise that the peak is getting closer and closer.

Madison must have stopped.

With a burst of adrenaline I speed up finding myself on the rocky peak. 

No sound can be heard aside from the rain dropping on the ground and soaking my hatefully red hair. At least the water is able to straighten them a little. Emberley was much prettier than me.

When will I stop thinking about her? 

I need to avenge her in the best way possible.

Madison Dankworth’s POV

The sound of panting and feet stepping on the ground is close. I need to hide. There is no going back. If she finds me I’m dead.

I look around. Rocks. Rocks of all sizes and shapes. They make some caves which could be perfect but if she was to find me she would kill me and I would have no way to run.

If I can’t go under, I have to go up.

There are a few very high rocks. I have to climb on them real quick, I can see her coming. 

I dash to the biggest stone and begin to pull myself up. One hand after the other, carefully but quickly. If I fall, I will throw myself right in the end of the arena and get electrocuted. 

Audrey Miracle’s POV

Finally I’m done climbing. 

I scan my surroundings seeing nothing but rocks. He’s definitely here. I feel it. 

But where is he hiding? Think.

There are a few holes created by the masses of rocks. There maybe? No. He’s far too clever to go somewhere so obvious.

I scream in despair and look at the arena’s fake sky with hate. It’s their fault if Em died.

I slowly look down and see something that makes me forget of what I just thought.

Madison Dankworth’s POV

She saw me!

Oh gosh, oh gosh. What can I do? Help! I feel like screaming my soul out but it won’t do any good anyway.

I have to find a way to survive. Throw my dagger at her? The probability of killing her is too low. 

Heck! Why didn’t I learn how to use weapons! 

She is climbing. Up she comes. 

‘I’m going to murder you, you traitor. You’ve got no chance.’

I feel my heart in my throat.

Suddenly a weird thought comes to my mind. It seems like the simplest things can be forgotten when your life is in danger.

Push her down.

Audrey Miracle’s POV

Madison is looking at me intently with his deep brown eyes. I would probably have found him cute if he hadn’t just killed my best friend.

He puts his hands in front of him and attempts a weak push.

Without thinking I get the dagger from his hands and push it in his leg.

Madison Dankworth’s POV

The pain is unbearable. I feel my eyes stinging and I fight not to let out an agonising scream.

‘You’re dead.’

Audrey is the devil. She will be the last person I’ll ever see. Not Derek or my mother or my father. This girl which I never knew before the games is going to kill me.

Audrey grabbed her whip still looking at me with crazy eyes. She’s sat on me and there’s no way I will be able to get away. She’s right. I’m dead.

‘Audrey.’

She looks at me with a confused expression.

‘I might die now, but it won’t change anything. Emberly will not be back.’

She roars and puts her whip around my neck. 

She pulls with inhuman strength. The air is missing and I feel that my heartbeat is slowing fast. Too fast.

‘Even if you survive, you will be haunted by memories your whole life.’

She shouts and pulls even more.

‘Nobody ever wins the games.’

My head spins fast as the last molecule of oxygen leaves my body.

Then I feel nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I didn't want to kill Madison either... :'(
> 
> (I should be able to post this Friday, but I'm not really sure)


	33. Fight or die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter happens at the same time as the previous one, that's why I decided to keep the cliff hanger for so long.

Ethan Ainsley’s POV

The need to suffocate that whiny girl in front of me is devouring me. That little devil got my place and the other two idiots are following her orders like sheep.

‘Got your weapons? Good, now we’re ready to…’ 

BOOM!

Willow widens her eyes and looks at Vance. 

‘Who died?’she asks.

‘How could he know? Let’s get going or they’ll wake up.’ 

You disgusting girl, will you shut up? I try to contain myself even though I can’t help but glaring at her.

However, Willow is right, for now, and I mean for now, strength is in numbers.

We jog towards the Cornucopia. I already know what to do. Slaughter the remaining five careers in their sleep. Probably some of them are going to wake up but they are definitely weaker fighters than us. I will ensure at least two will die by my hand, I really feel the urge to kill. I alway felt excited when I had a beautiful weapon in my hands and the sight of blood makes me ecstatic. I have only murdered adults for now, not children. I would really like to know the difference. Unluckily Vance claimed the baby from two for him so… I will only kill people my age. 

We silently creep in the small plain surrounding the Cornucopia, careful not to make any sound. The sound of the wet mud squelching under our feet seems to be so loud that even the tribute furthest away from the Cornucopia could hear it. 

I shiver a little from the cold, or is it excitement? I feel everything I wear very adherent to my skin since they are soaked. At least the horrid rain has stopped.

Kaylee turns and looks at us. She mouths ‘Are you ready?’

Willow and Vance nod, a determined expression pictured on their faces. I can’t help but send her a deadly look.

Willow creeps like a mouse who is trying to get past a sleeping cat, towards the entrance of the Cornucopia and motions for us to move. 

Forgetting about the need to stay quiet I run, shouting. I begin to slash my sword back and forth, thinking that the space would be packed with people. 

But no. 

BOOM!

A single head rolls on the ground. The boy from one. It’s the first time I kill and I feel no satisfaction from it.

‘Where are the others?’ I roar. 

I can’t believe they all managed to escape. How could they have gotten out anyway? Then it hits me. The gamemakers must have played around with the time. When for them it was about ten for us it was still five in the morning.

‘Look around the Cornucopia! They must be hiding somewhere!’ 

Kaylee really has no sense of leadership. They obviously are too far away now. At least I have made one kill.

‘It’s too late now. They are gone.’ I shout.

‘Well, at least we have the Cornucopia.’ Willow says.

For the first time I can’t help but agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this chapter wasn't too rubbish but I felt like updating today.


	34. Hunt, if you don't want to be Hunted

Ruby Shine’s POV

‘Let me down!’

Ace goes on carrying me up the mountain and no matter how hard I try to free myself, I can’t get him to leave me.

‘Ace, please, let me down!’

He holds on me even tighter, hurting my back and my legs.

‘ACE! It’s not my fault if they ran away!’

I try kicking as hard as possible but Ace’s solid grip won’t leave me.

‘I’m not going to stop you! Please let me go back to the Cornucopia, please. Let me go back to Topaz.’

He doesn’t answer.

‘LET. ME. GO. NOW.’

I feel myself getting turned round and smashed on the hard ground. Ace is on top of me, blocking my wrists and legs, panting.

‘You won’t go anywhere. You’re helping me find the other two and kill them. Then I’ll kill you too.’

I send him a deadly glare. 

‘What about Topaz?’

‘He’s useless, you’re a stronger fighter.’

I have to get away. I turn round only to see my blonde curls and my wrist squished under Ace’s hand. There is no way out.

What if the others killed him? No, neither of them is strong enough. 

I look at Ace’s horrible eyes staring deep into mine, cruelty being the only thing I see.

‘I’ll carry you anyway if you don’t agree. Wouldn’t you prefer to walk yourself during the last moments of your life?’

In his words there’s some sort of wicked emotion being covered by a fictitious tranquility. I never felt so scared.

I feel like screaming, but I know it would be a stupid thing to do. I could attract the other group of careers and they would kill me.

Cosmo Stone’s POV

I climb down a branch to observe the scene better. The boy from two seems to have turned as psycho as the boy from six. There is not much difference between them: both are big, bad seventeen, or was it eighteen, year olds who want to kill a small girl. The guy from two always hated his district partner. Now that I’m thinking about it, she’s the youngest one alive! Anyway, the brute from six hates the girl from eight. She’s a very dangerous tribute, I don’t really get what’s going on in her mind.

‘Now, have you decided?’

The deep voice from the guy from two brings my focus back on the two careers under the tree.

The girl is staring deeply in his eyes, as if she were thinking. She’s definitely scared to death. I can’t help but feel pity for her. However, I don’t feel much more. Since Rosita and especially Arrow died, I blocked all my emotions away from my brain. If I want to survive, I can’t afford to turn crazy.

‘Answer now, or I’ll go on carrying you.’

‘I’m coming.’

I have no idea what her idea is now. I slightly move, to get a better view. 

Everything slows down. My water bottle precipitates down the tree, falling right next to where the two other tributes are.

‘Who was it?’

‘It came from the tree.’

Both of them look at me. I all happened so quickly I didn’t even think about hiding.

‘Kill him!’

‘How? You didn’t get my bow and arrows right? Now you deal with it yourself.’

The girl seems to be enjoying this small victory over the boy.

‘Fine, I’ll kill him.’

Ruby Shine's POV

Now! You can get away! Go back to Topaz. Only if I’m able to get away I will survive.

I look at Ace who is climbing the tree. He’s not looking at me. The kid from twelve is trying to climb up, frantically moving his limbs. 

He’s dead.

There is no way Ace will get down in time now. I can do it if I'm fast enough.

I turn and run. I dash back down the mountain towards the Cornucopia. I have to get to Topaz. Now!

BOOM!

The boy is dead. Now Ace will be after me. 

I continue running as fast as I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> Second, I don' know whether I'll be able to update on Firday. Also I will probably be going on holiday next week so I don't think I'll update. So I'll update on Sunday, mabye? I don't know. Anyway I could be upating next week.


	35. Who am I,really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -It is difficult to know oneself, but it isn’t easy to paint oneself either-  
>  Van Gogh

Elijah Saunters’ POV

Slowly the claw reaches the ground. It stops for a little, as if hesitating, and then it goes back up. I glance at the sky and notice the tribute is a girl. Long, light brown, nearly golden hair is hanging from her head, swaying in the breeze. Her small hand hangs motionless with a throwing knife still clasped in it. 

I immediately wake up, my back and forehead full of cold sweat. I turn round moving my hand frantically looking for her. I turn on my side and I see Zoe peacefully sleeping, huddled in her jumper. I feel as if a massive weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Warm tears, like blood, start oozing from my eyes with no apparent reason. With my heart still pumping frantically I try to calm myself. It was just a dream. She is not dead. 

I delicately touch her hair to make sure she is actually here. The soft sound of her breathing reassures me. I spend a few minutes just watching her pale face covered in mud and dried blood, stroking her hair.

As time passes I realise that I am not going to sleep. So I sit on the dry mud thinking.

Why do I care about her so much? I have never met her before. I’m sure. 

I look at her closed eyes, her hand clutching her knife. Like in my dream.

The more time I spend watching her I realise that my feelings for her are growing at incredible speed. For the first time in four years I don’t feel like I want to die anymore. I have never really cared about girls in my life and they probably never really cared about me. So why should I fall for a girl who is even two years younger than me? Why her?

I think about the only time I heard her laugh. A light hearted, crystalline laugh. All her energy she has. All the strength it must have taken her to go through her life. I have no idea what training centers are like, but by the little she told me they seem very harsh and cold. And Ace! He really hates her. Suddenly I feel embarrassed of myself, why should I want to die? I am in her same situation but I let go of everything so easily.

Think. There must be an explanation to all of this. 

Life! She’s life itself. How could she not give herself to death?

You idiot! She’s broken inside, you know it. You can see it in her eyes, she even told you that she couldn’t handle it anymore. But at least she didn’t show herself as she really was like you did.

That’s why I idolize her so much. She is what I always should have been. She really does deserve life more than I do. 

Satisfied with my conclusion I look at Zoe’s face which is being lightened by a sun’s ray filtering through the tree branches.

Her eyes slowly open and she looks at me with a confused expression.

‘Elijah? What are you doing awake? You said that this place was safe enough for us both to sleep.’

What should I reply? Tell her that I love her? Or hide myself behind a cover? How should I paint myself? 

‘Oh, actually I just woke up.’

I really can’t tell her. There is no way I will make her suffer with my death.

‘Oh, okay.’ she replies uncertainly.

She gets her hairband and pulls her hair up in a high ponytail.

‘Will I ever see you with your hair down?’ I blurt out.

She looks at me confused once again.

‘What do you care? And anyway it just bothers me. Plus, if some tribute was to assault us it would be in the way.’

‘Yeah right.’

Say something you idiot.

‘Uhm, what about some breakfast?’ I ask.

‘Elijah, you’re sure you’re alright? We don’t have any more food remember?’

Oh my gosh. 

She is walking closer and sitting next to me, staring at me with those hypnotising green eyes.

Without thinking I draw her face closer to mine and put my lips on hers. I don’t care if we're in the games. I don’t care if everybody is looking. I don’t care if I will die. All I want to feel is her cracked lips on mine and the heat of the fake sun beating on my back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title and quote might be out of place... :/


	36. I'm Back

Robinia Leaf’s POV

Waiting and staying alive. This is possibly the worst part of the games. I haven’t seen anybody since when I was chased away from the Cornucopia. Thinking about it, it is weird how two of that alliance are already dead. They wanted to kill me, but I survived longest. Only one of the three who chased me is alive. Only ten tributes of the starting 24 are still living. A strange sense of emptiness fills me. They are all dead.

Anyway, I need to focus on outlasting the others. I know how many are living, but who are they? I begin thinking intensely. Rye died. Well, he chose that rubbish alliance, it’s not my fault. The guys from twelve... dead. Like the ones from ten they were all weaklings. Is there anybody from nine? I can’t even remember who they were. They might as well be dead. Then there’s the girl from eight. She’s alive. I have really no idea what to think about her. She seemed bloodthirsty when she killed her district partner but after… 

I look up from the cave I’ve been hiding in for the whole game. I just heard a strange sound. Definitely that wasn’t the wind. It was a rock moving.

Rocks don’t move on their own.

I feel like calling out and asking if anybody is there but I don’t. 

Clunk.

Again. There’s somebody there. I’m sure. 

I look at the sword which has been staying next to me all these days. 

‘It’s time to use you.’ I whisper.

I peek over the cave and notice a blonde head. A girl, definitely. I tuck one of my thousand braids behind my ear. I breathe in. 

You have to kill her, Robinia. These games are lasting too long.

Wait. Who is her? If she is stronger than you, you’ll risk too much. Let her come closer at least.

The girl turns round and continues walking down the slope. She’s the girl from one! 

You can do it. You are as strong as her, if not stronger.

Wait. Didn’t she notice me? Didn’t she notice there is a hole? I look up and see her puffy eyes full of tears. She is looking forward, quickly walking probably towards the Cornucopia.

I don’t even have time to stop thinking that she trips in my cave. Right in front of me. 

With a startled look on her face and eyes widened with fear she looks at me. It seems like she’s screaming but her voice suffocates in her throat coming out as a gargle.

Kill her or she’ll kill you. I grab my sword and slash it at her, aiming no precise point. She bleeds from every place and her clothes are drenched. I slash her one more time and she emits such a scream that I stop.

Both of us stare at each other, panting. The girl continues to bleed.

‘Sorry…’. It takes me a moment to realise that I don’t know this girl’s name.

She continues panting and moaning. Her breathing has turned into a rant. Why didn’t I kill her immediately? 

I crawl towards her and try to mop some of the blood out of her mouth with the corner of my sleeve. Her lips are trembling, as if she is trying to say something.

A whisper comes out of her mouth. I put my ear closer, trying to understand what she’s saying.

‘Topaz.’

'Who is Topaz? Your boyfriend?' I ask her.

The girl shakes her head a little. All the energy in her body is abandoning her. She is losing too much blood.

‘Topaz...my brother.’ She tries to take a deep breath but it is actually shallow and shaky. ‘Is... he still alive?’

The last word is pronounced with a squeaky voice, as if she was controlling her tears.

Topaz must be the guy from district one. He died yesterday.

‘He…’ No. I can’t tell her he died. ‘He’s still alive, yes.’

The eyes of the girl are glassy and inexpressive but her mouth curves a little in a smile.

‘Tell him that…’

A sudden outburst of coughs comes from the throat of the girl. I see blood gargling in her mouth and her trying desperately to breath. Slowly, too slowly, her coughs stop. 

BOOM! She’s dead.

I notice a thigh knot has formed in my throat. 

I killed a girl and I didn't even know her name.

A single, silent tear rolls down my cheek. I try to wipe some of the blood from the girl’s mouth and close her eyes.

Slowly I crawl out of the cave, carrying my sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys... :(


	37. Too Many Tributes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, from now on I will be posting one a week (I hope).  
> Today I discovered we are going to have mocks for our end of year exam and smart me has not been recaping yet. We are going to be examined in two weeks and I'm freaking out.  
> Anyway, enough drabbling, now you know the reason why my chapers are going to be so short.

Vance Bark’s POV

Having the Cornucopia is definitely an advantage since we are finally getting something that isn’t raw squirrel to eat. However, I can’t help but feel endangered at all times. I am beginning to understand what Willow told me about it being a bad idea to join the games… Yet I still think that I need to win. Justice will be bought and we will have training centers too! And obviously I would be seen as powerful and strong back at home. 

Kaylee has been giving us orders the whole time and I see that Ethan is not really happy about it. I am surprised that they haven’t at least tried to kill each other. We’re probably the biggest alliance standing. No, we are the biggest and the strongest. But the problem stays, there are too many tributes left.

A sudden sound of static feels my ears.

‘Attention tributes! This is a very important notice for all of you! Most of you have probably been thinking that there are too many of you left. That’s why we decided to speed things up a little bit! Each of you is going to receive two bags. One will contain food and weapons the other is going to kill you. You will have to know which one to open! Oh, forgot to say you have to choose one in thirty minutes time or you’ll definitely not be going to be a victor! May the odds be ever in your favour!’

The word ‘favour’ echoes in the arena and with a final sound of static everything is gone.

I instinctively look at the sky and see two medium-sized packs fluttering down. Each of them lands at my feet. I stare at them for a minute and then I pick them up. They have the same size, the same shape and the same weight. I look at the others. All of them are examining their packs. Not a word is said.

I try feeling them. The same material. I can’t even get what's contained in them. There is just one difference. Their colour. One brown and the other is green. Which one to open? I feel blood pumping in my ears, my heart racing. I could kill myself. I could end my life with a choice. If only it was as easy as it seemed!

‘There’s no freaking difference aside from the colour!’ Ethan whines.

I hope he will die. 

Kaylee doesn’t speak. She seems to be thinking intensely. Keeping both of the bags in her hands she stands still, not making the slightest movement.

‘I’m opening this one.’ says Willow holding the blue pack. ‘After all, there’s 50% chance it’s going to be right.’

And 50% it’s going to be wrong. 

Willow hesitantly opens the pack.

Suddenly a sharp katana cuts her face in half and continues working down her body. Into her heart. 

BOOM!

I shiver without being able to control myself. I could make the same end. She lies next to me, lifeless, blood still tickling from her unrecognisable face. Willow came in the games with me and now...

‘Listen!’

I turn and see Kaylee marching towards us. ‘I might know what the right pack is.’

We all stare at her, dumbfounded. Kaylee?! How could she know? She didn’t seem that smart to me.

I continue staring at her. I forgot about the fear and the fact that I might be about to die. Kaylee looks at us.

‘What colour were Willow's eyes?’


End file.
